Listen to Your Heart
by Peonyqt1004
Summary: Sakura, an orphan due to an accident, meets a cold but musically talented young man. Sakura tries to teach him to read between the notes and play with your heart .But, at the end, will Syaoran realize what his heart is saying too late?
1. Default Chapter

Title: Listening Within  
  
Author: Peonyqt1004  
  
Chapter Title: "First Day."  
  
A/N: I got this inspiration from what happened to me in my life. =) I hope you enjoy it and please R and R! I will continued "Mercy For the   
  
Damned" but I am stuck with a writer¡¯s block. *Sighs* I also wanted to do a story with a school storyboard to it. I hope you enjoy and review me!   
  
^.~  
  
--------  
  
Summary: Sakura is in a foster home because her two parents passed away in an accident. The young 16 year old goes to a new high school   
  
and meets new people. Will she be accepted? There she meets the musically talented artistic quiet and cold boy with dark tiger like brown eyes.   
  
She falls for him, but will the boy ever give her a glance? But Sakura is facing problems of her own as her foster parent show his true color and   
  
Sakura's life disintegrates as her foster father does despicable things to her. Day by day, Sakura seems to wither away, and the person she   
  
thought least cared, suddenly seems to see her, but what makes it so that he seems to understand?  
  
---------  
  
[It's a bright beautiful day and the sky is clear. It is late summer]  
  
"This is your new foster home Sakura." The sharp-nosed lady said briskly as she brought the girl to the front step. "They are the family   
  
you saw last week, The Simmons family." Large green eyes filled with apprehension and fear stared at the looming building before her. Sucking   
  
in her breath, the willowy teen smoothed downs her dress. It was a simple piece with faded pink flowers printed on simple white cotton.   
  
'I hope they like me.' Sakura thought as she was brought to the front porch where two children and two adults awaited her. The large   
  
doe like eyes surveyed the two adults. The woman was petite, shorter then Sakura. Her eyes were bright blue but kind, her hair was dark black   
  
and curling, cut short about her face. Sakura found herself remembering her own mother dark black tresses and felt her chest compress with utter   
  
Sadness. She saw the other man, and was unnerve red by his intense and strange stare. He was tall and well built. He had a slightly protruding   
  
soft belly and had slightly silvering blonde hair and brown eyes which flickered strangely.   
  
"Hello, you are Sakura I presume?" The woman asked, steeping forward. Her smile was bright and genuine. "I hope you don't feel too   
  
uncomfortable, we are a family now." Sakura took an instant liking to the fair woman in front of her. "Thank you." Sakura whispered, her eyes   
  
trained on the floor. "I am Martha Simmons." The woman wrapped an arm around Sakura¡¯s thin frame. "Come meet the rest of our family."   
  
Sakura trembled and looked up quickly and saw that the lady who brought her here was leaving.  
  
"Mrs. Brisk!" Sakura called out, but the beaky woman just waved her off with a hasty wave.   
  
"Sakura, you're in good hands now! I must go!" The woman turned and opened her car door and drove off in her Lexus. Sakura was   
  
gently pulled into the house where the children and the tall man stepped.  
  
"This is Ralph Simmons, my husband." Martha said with a smile, Sakura acknowledged this with a timid nod. He gave her a brazen   
  
smile as his wife wrapped her arms around his waist.   
  
"And these two are our darling children." Martha said adoringly as she pointed at the two children who stared at her with open mouths.  
  
They were both little boys who looked about 10 years of age. One of them might've been 7.   
  
"Introduce yourselves!" Martha urged to her nervous children. The young boy who stepped up first was a boy with dark black curling   
  
locks and brown eyes.  
  
"I'm Tom, I'm 10 years old and I think you're pretty." He said abruptly, turning red as he ran behind his mother back and hid behind her   
  
skirt. Sakura smothered a laugh as she looked at the second child who looked at her with frightened eyes. His hair was platinum blonde and his   
  
eyes were a dazzling baby blue.  
  
"I-i'm Jin... I-i'm 7 and you have scary eyes." Jin said, suddenly bursting into tears. Martha pursed her lips as she took up the child and   
  
cradled Jin in her arms.  
  
"I'm sorry Sakura." She said in a firm voice. "He had... bad experiences. He tends to be scared of anyone who bared the likeness of   
  
Ria."  
  
"Who's Ria?" Sakura asked, frightened as the little boy gave her a look of a scared animal. Martha shook her head strongly, her locks   
  
of hair bouncing on her face. "I'd rather not talk about it." She said tightly. "But Sakura, we have many things to talk about." Her tense voice faded   
  
into something more warm as she turned to give a reassuring smile to the girl. "You can start off by telling us who you are... and I'll show you your   
  
room."  
  
Next Day....  
  
[[B-R-RING]]  
  
Green eyes shot open from sleep and Sakura got up, rubbing her eyes. She almost forgot where she was and stared blankly at her   
  
unfamiliar surroundings.  
  
"Oh! I forgot... I am at the Simmons home now." Sakura thought to herself. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, Sakura stretched her   
  
body out and padded towards the windows and flung the curtains open. Bright light flooded the room and Sakura felt something within her ease.  
  
'Oh mother... father...' Sakura thought with bittersweet sadness. 'I wish you were here... but you told me to be strong.' Her eyes   
  
watered with moisture and she rubbed it away with the back of her hand. Sniffling a bit, she turned and got ready for her first day of school. It was   
  
an abrupt and quick start, but Sakura was good at being resilient and adaptive. She looked at the no nonsense and plain notepads piled on her   
  
clean oak desk and sighed.  
  
'My mother used to buy me notebooks with cute cartoon characters on it... and they were usually pink.'  
  
Sakura let out a wistful smile as she packed up the books in an unfamiliar backpack which smelled new. She washed and brushed   
  
back her shoulder length hair and pinned up her hair with blue ribbons she had brought with her from her home before it was sold off. All her   
  
things from her old home would be brought to her new home the next day. The teen smiled as she noticed that on her dresser there was a small   
  
box of lip gloss. She looked through her new wardrobe and picked out a pretty shirt, which was white with a small pocket on it. With those she   
  
chose denim Capri¡¯s. She applied lip gloss on her lips and took in a deep breath. 'My first day at school...' Sakura thought to herself. 'I hope   
  
everything will be alright.' With that, she slung the backpack around her shoulder and trotted down the stairs. Martha smiled at her and gave her   
  
jam on toast.  
  
"You better hurry or you'll miss the bus."  
  
Sakura smiled back at her, "I'll run while I'm, eating." With that, she took a quick drink of water and dashed out as she put on her worn   
  
sneakers. She missed the younger years when she used to roller blade to school on her pink and white roller blades. Sakura looked up when she   
  
heard someone walk in. It was Mr. Simmons. He nodded an acknowledgement to his wife but his dark brown eyes focused on her, seemingly   
  
looking at her up and down. Sakura felt a prickle of unease and was grateful when she slipped out the front door. She took out a piece of paper   
  
from her backpack and read that her bus stop would be at the first stop sign at her left. She looked up and was startled to see Mr. Simmons by   
  
the window, watching her. Shuddering, Sakura quickened her pace and arrived just as the bus was leaving. Running, Sakura barely managed to   
  
board the bus.  
  
Sakura in school  
  
So far school was pretty boring to Sakura. Her first period was math. She could not understand how people could stand math. She   
  
nearly fell asleep her first day and her teacher seemed to hate her already.  
  
'Big deal.' Sakura thought with a sigh as she trudged to her next class. She was in front of the door when she heard the most beautiful   
  
tune come from within the doors. Sakura gasped at such a beautiful sweetly sad sound. It echoed through her mind and stirred her heart and   
  
Sakura was at tears when she heard the music sigh and strain with some unknown sadness. Sakura opened the door and looked around for the   
  
source. Her eyes widened.  
  
A teen boy who was very tall and had a very dignified air held a violin in his hand. With fluid movements of his wrist, he brought out the   
  
sweet strains of melodies from the wooden instrument. Sakura felt her heart flutter as she watched him move with the music and noticed that he   
  
had dark brown hair, which glinted a lighter nuance in the light. Sakura's cheeks were slightly pink as she stood there, listening. She was unaware   
  
that other students had came into class and was chattering around her. She stood there entranced as he finished the son. His eyes were closed,   
  
his dark sooty lashes resting on his handsome and artistic face. When the last strains of the music faded off, the spell was broken as his eyes   
  
shot open. Sakura was surprised to see the most soulful brown eyes she had ever seen staring right back at her.  
  
'Who... who is he?' She wondered as she watched him turn and put away his violin.  
  
"Please sit down!" The orchestra teacher said loudly, making Sakura jump as a few people laughed as she stammered her sorry's and   
  
sat down near a seat. However, her eyes strayed back to the boy who produced such beautiful music. It reminded her of her older brother, Tory,   
  
who had gone off to war a few months ago and never came back. Tory used to play the violin, and she used to sit on the couch and watch her   
  
older brother play the violin with large eyes. She started when she heard the teacher call out his name.  
  
"Syaoran Li?"  
  
"Here." He said, his voice sounding cold, curt, and distant. Sakura winced. How could someone who could play the violin so well sound   
  
like that?   
  
"Sakura Kinomoto?"  
  
"Here!" Sakura said cheerfully. She flashed a smile at the teacher, who was a thin tall woman. The teacher smiled back at her as she   
  
finished the attendance.  
  
'So Syaoran is his name...' Sakura thought with a slight smile. 'What a beautiful soulful name...'  
  
  
  
End of Class...  
  
"Sakura, you just moved here didn't you?" The orchestra teacher asked. Sakura nodded, her piquant little face shy yet very optimistic   
  
grinned shyly back. "Yes, I didn't get my viola back yet..." "Foster parents?" Mrs. Foster asked absent-mindedly. "Yes." Sakura said softly. "If you   
  
don't mind... can I borrow a viola till I get mines back?" Mrs. Foster blinked and nodded. "Of course, at the back shelves, please check them out   
  
and fill out the form!"  
  
Sakura padded gently to the room and stopped and stared as she saw Syaoran. He stood in the room and slung the violin across his   
  
back within its case. He turned and blinked as he saw her.  
  
"Hi." Sakura said softly, feeling small and insignificant.  
  
He stared at her and nodded stiffly and pushed past her. Sakura bit her lips and stared at the floor, feeling rejected. She looked   
  
through the pile and came across an old viola.   
  
'It's been a while since I've played this...' Sakura thought with a sad smile. She brought up the viola and hefted it, and proceeded to   
  
play. She tuned it first, and then her favorite song rolled off her viola.  
  
It was her favorite song, which she had played for her mother long time ago when she was sick with pneumonia.  
  
Fur Elise.  
  
Of course it was an overused trite song, but she was in the mood to play it. She could almost feel the old memories come to life and   
  
almost heard the laughter, which came from her mother¡¯s lips as she ended the song with emotion she couldn¡¯t explain through words.   
  
'Oh... mother...'  
  
Tears filled her eyes.  
  
  
  
Someone started to clap.  
  
Startled, she whirled around and met twinkling purple eyes. "That was very good! It's a simple song but the feeling... it was so pretty!"  
  
A short but very slender girl with purple hair and bright pansy-hued eyes stepped out from the shadows, dressed in a black dress and fancy black   
  
boots. "You're new aren't you?" She asked, her voice sounding sweet. "I never saw you before. But if you can play the viola that well, Mrs. Foster   
  
will put you up as first Viola in no time at all!"  
  
Sakura blushed. "It wasn't that--."  
  
"Nonsense!" The girl exclaimed, patting her back. "You play almost as well as our best musician in our school." The girl held out her   
  
hand. "I'm Tomoyo." Sakura smiled, her eyes crinkling. "I'm Sakura." Tomoyo continued cheerfully. "You can be almost as good as Syaoran!"   
  
Sakura blushed at the mention of his name and Tomoyo's eyes twinkled.  
  
  
  
"I see the new girl has a BIG BAD crush on Syaoran!"  
  
Sakura looked startled. 'N-n-o that's not it! I just admire his craftsman ship!"  
  
Tomoyo smiled softly and shook her head. "But he's a hard catch. But he's a GOOD catch. He's rich, good with music, math... and he's   
  
VERY athletic." Tomoyo let out a laugh. "Come on, I have a feeling we will be good friends Sakura."  
  
Sakura was grateful she had made her first friend.   
  
'Maybe things won't be so bad?' Sakura thought as Tomoyo helped her carry her viola out.  
  
To be Continued...  
  
A/N: I hope you enjoyed the story and it's plot. =] I'll update within a few days! Please R and R!  
  
Next Chapter: A few boys and girls pick on Sakura. Disheartened, Sakura continued on and bumps into Syaoran, who is all alone by   
  
himself under a cherry tree. Sakura hears something she shouldn¡¯t by mistake and Syaoran seems to hate her. Sakura goes home and Mr.   
  
Simmons seem to act weirder and weirder around her. However, she is making new friends... things seem to look up. 


	2. The Race

Title: Listening Within  
  
Chapter Title: "The Race"  
  
Author: Peonyqt1004  
  
DISCLAIMER: As this applies...  
  
A/N: Thank you everyone for your encouraging reviews! *Smiles* I will continue and I thank all of you for your contributions to this story. =P It's almsot winter break! Yes! But I'm sick. Woo- Hoo- It sucks to be sick when you're going to have a vacation. Please rebiew afterwards! Thanks! Bye!  
  
-Peonyqt1004  
  
P.S- The other stories should be updated by this time. (Meaning "Mercy for the Damned".) I'm sorry to all who have been waiting for "Look for Me By Moonlight" and 'War Beat". I am seriously thinking of going hiatus on them for a long time. Thanks for the reviews anyways!  
  
Chapter Title: "The Race"  
  
*~*Music reflects how the person feels... and what they are.*~*  
  
Tap. Tap. Tap.  
  
Slender long fingers, musician¡¯s fingers tapped the wooden desk beneath her palms. Then there was a prolonged sigh.  
  
"Why is this so hard?" The green haired girl groaned, messing up her shortly cropped hair. Once again, another ball of paper went flying into the trash bin across the room.  
  
"I don't understand this stupid trigonometry stuff!" She moaned out loud as she slammed her textbook shut. "How in the world am I suppose to study for the quiz this Thursday?"   
  
It has already been a week since Sakura first went to school. She met new people and her new teachers and she had to admit, the school system seemed really good. After all, Tomeda High School had the highest-ranking academic and SAT scores in the whole entire state. With a sigh, she turned to turn off her lights. With a start, she realized someone had come into her room and was perched on her bed.  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
Sakura met the deep brown eyes of Tom, who looked at her shyly. Sakura smiled, at first she had been scared when she felt another persons presence, but realizing it was just Tom made her feel so much better. "Hello Tommy." She replied, coming to him and perching on the pink and white bed next to him.  
  
"Sorry if I disturbed you." Tommy said softly, beaming when Sakura smiled at him and pinched his cheek.   
  
"What do you want Tom? It's 9:30! It's past your bed time."  
  
Tom pouted. "How come you get to stay up so late when I have to sleep so early?" Sakura clucked her tongue, "It's because I am OLDER than you. Approximately 6 years older." Tom stuck out his tongue. "I still think it's not fair!" Then Tom rubbed his tired eyes with his small fists. "I came because Jin was having a nightmare again... and he was whimpering and hitting me. I can't sleep next to him!" Sakura tilted her head, puzzled. "Why don't you go to your parents?" Tom looked up at her; his adorable mussed dark black curls shining in the dim lamplight.   
  
"Daddy scares me."  
  
Tom snuggled up to Sakura. "I'm scared of him." Sakura suddenly felt cold all over. What in the world did Mr. Simmons do to make this boy so distrustful? "W-what does he do?" Sakura asked with dry lips. "He used to hit me." Tom admitted. "But he doesn't do that anymore. But he scares me still. He yells at me a lot." Sakura felt a tight squeeze in her chest as she hugged the boy towards her.  
  
"Don't be scared. I'm here." Sakura reassured him. Tom smiled his childish smile. "I hope Jin trusts you too... later on." Tom murmured as he fell asleep. Sakura stared at Tom for a minute, and then lovingly tucked him into her covers and sheets.  
  
"I guess I am going to sleep on my desk." Sakura thought out loud to herself. She thought of Mr. Simmons again, and shuddered. He seriously creeped her out. Something about him scared her, and she really didn't like staying with him in a room alone, she always tried to have someone there with her.  
  
[Next class]  
  
"Class! Open your textbook to page 66!"  
  
There were sounds of groaning and muttering as people opened their books and shuffled through pages.   
  
"Today we are going to discuss the eve of the civil war." The thick bearded teacher said stoutly. A purple eyes girl hid her laughter behind her hands and passed a note to a day dreaming Sakura.  
  
Something bounced off of Sakura's head. Blinking, Sakura noticed the pale purple piece of paper and bended down to retrieve it.   
  
"Excuse me Ms. Kinomoto?" The history teacher asked, a bushy white eyebrow rose. Sakura turned blood red and tried to hide the note.  
  
"What is it in your hand?" The history teacher persisted, making Sakura turn nearly purple. "N-nothing Mr. Rohwer." She replied, her hands trembling.  
  
"Nothing eh?" Mr. Rohwer asked sarcastically. "Then hold out your hands!"  
  
Sakura slowly held out her hands and attempted to hide the note in her sleeve.  
  
"Aha!" Mr. Rohwer caught her wrist with surprising speed and dumped out the note and put it back in Sakura's hand.  
  
"Read it to the class Sakura."  
  
"B-but..."  
  
"No buts about it Ms. Kinomoto!"  
  
Sakura sighed and felt genuinely embarrassed. She saw Tomoyo duck her head behind her hair in utter embarrassment.   
  
"Sakura- don¡¯t you think Mr. Rohwer looks like Santa Claus? Do you still think--?" Sakura stopped and was suddenly very quiet, her face pale. Mr. Rohwer, his eyebrows going up and down in true irk-dom, coughed behind her. "Please continue this ever interesting note Ms. Kinomoto."  
  
Sakura felt like she was going to cry.  
  
"Do you still think that... um... the sky is blue?"  
  
With a startled cry, the note was snatched from her grasp as Mr. Rohwer read the rest out loud.  
  
"Do you still think Syaoran is cute?"  
  
There was a long silence and Sakura felt tears rise up in her eyes and her face was very hot. Mr. Rohwer turned to Sakura, twirling his dark maroon tie.  
  
"Well- I guess I do look like Santa Claus... maybe this note is more interesting then my class Ms. Kinomoto." He paused and gave her a look. "But, do not pass notes in class. Got that?" There were tittering and chuckling in the classroom and Sakura felt quite faint. This was too much for her. Suddenly she busted into tears and ran out of the room, slamming the door behind her as she fled. This was so humiliating! So much for good first impressions!  
  
[... In the bathroom...]  
  
Splash! Splash!  
  
Sakura refused to return to the room. Splashing cold water on her blotched face, she stood staring into the school mirror.  
  
'Why did he have to read who I like out loud to the class?'  
  
She bit her lip and banged a hand on the mirror and got up straight, straighten her hair and tidying up her shirt.   
  
'I have to face them sooner or later...'  
  
"Sakura!" A voice trilled as soon as Sakura stepped out of the bathroom. Sakura whirled around, afraid at what she might see.   
  
A group of preppy girls in aeropostal clothes walked towards her, sneers on their faces.  
  
"So little Ms. Sakura is in love with Syaoran?" The petite slender one with blonde hair sneered. Sakura blushed. "No! I don't like--" The girl rolled her blue eyes. "Yea-right. Everyone likes my Syaoran. But, he's taken because he's MINE!"  
  
"Have you forgotten?" A red head snarled at the blonde. "Meiling likes him and they're engag--" The blonde elbowed her friend and smiled a sickening smile. "So... stay away from him." Sakura gaped at them, her face flaming.  
  
"What did you say Marina?" A cold voice very similar to Syaorans asked.  
  
Sakura recognized the slightly husky tone, but it was distinctively more feminine. She turned around and saw a tall ebony haired girl with firey crimson red eyes. The blonde stepped back one.  
  
"You're trying to hit on my fiance? Or are you lying about your status with him?" Meiling snarled. "Because, only Meiling Li has the right to him!" Mariana turned red. "Just because you take kung-fu doesn't mean you're going to beat me all the time Meiling Li!" Marina yelled. "Although you may be able to fight- I have connections! Hear me Meiling Li?! HEAR ME?"  
  
But Meiling coldly acknowledged her and calmly moved away. Sakura was in awe of the girl and was slightly disappointed. Was Syaoran already married or engaged? Then she had no chance... Sakura moved away but Marian pinned her to the wall.  
  
"Listen Sakura Kinomoto." The girl whispered slowly, her eyes cold. "If you EVER go near Syaoran... you will get hurt." With that, she pushed Sakura away from her and walked away. Sakura was too shocked to say anything.  
  
'Why me?" She thought miserably. 'Having a small crush is so troublesome!'   
  
The bell rung and Sakura started. "Oh dear! It's already lunch!"  
  
"SAKURA!" Sakura braced herself, thinking it was another girl who was mad about Syaoran...  
  
A black strange mechanical thing popped up onto her face, Sakura made a face.  
  
"Oh perfect!" Tomoyo said, swooning. "What a perfect shot for my video class! Ohohoho!" Tomoyo pressed stop on her camera and popped on the lid and put it away in her bag. Sakura sweat dropped.  
  
"I'm sorry about class Sakura." Tomoyo said sincerely. "He usually isn't such an ass about note passing... maybe he was picking on you because you're a new face!" Sakura grimaced. "I forgive you Tomoyo." She sighed. "But the whole entire WORLD knows who I am crushing on now!" Tomoyo shook her head. "Nah-." Tomoyo said bluntly. "I don't think it's such big news that it will spread about school like wildfire!"  
  
Boy was Tomoyo wrong.  
  
Sakura had enough of having people come up and ask her if she was the new girl, and that if she liked Syaoran.  
  
"For the billionth time! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Sakura cried, moving away from them. Tomoyo was no help, because she was filming a food fight.  
  
Giving out a sigh, Sakura retreated outside. Thankfully, not many people were there. A faint breeze carried the smell of nadeshiko flowers over to Sakura's nose.  
  
"Mother..." Sakura sighed out loud, smiling slightly. She missed her father very much too, just looking at the sky made her heart ache with loneliness.  
  
Fujitaka and Sakura used to lie down on hills and look up at the sky together.  
  
Sakura smiled at the memory as she remembered making stories with her father using the clouds as props.   
  
"NANI?!"  
  
Sakura was interrupted from her daydream by a loud harsh voice. Sakura hid behind the building pillar and noticed a tall beautiful cherry tree with pink and white cherry blossoms hanging from them. Then she saw him.  
  
The tall handsome boy who can create life with the violin.  
  
His face was troubled and he held a cell phone to his face.  
  
"Why mother?" He asked, his voice tense and his eyes dark and pain filled. His voice became louder as he started yelling into the phone.  
  
"WHY DID YOU LET HIM GO!" He bellowed. "Why did you not stop him? Why?" Sakura heard him take a deep breath.   
  
"No mother." He whispered softly.  
  
"It's all your fault." He whispered softly, shutting the cell phone with a fierce click. Then he turned and punched the tree. Sakura let out a yelp, because the tree now had a dent on it. Syaoran whirled on her.  
  
"Who's there?!" He called out, his face tense and angry.  
  
Sakura bit her lip but he spotted her before she could sneak away. His face was cold and almost cruel.  
  
"What are you doing here SAKURA Kinomoto? Spying on me? I have enough girls who follow me around like idiots. I don't need to add to the list." Sakura gasped, she was genuinely hurt by his words.  
  
"But- I didn't--."  
  
Syaoran rolled his eyes and turned to her. "Listen you pathetic girl." He said softly, his eyes looking straight into hers. "It's enough to have people ask me if I like you back. Listen. I like no one. I don't like ANYONE. Get it?" With that, he left. The tall willowy girl let out a sob and sat hard on the ground.  
  
'I didn't DO anything to you!' She thought angrily. 'I was... just...'  
  
Suddenly he was back, she almost believed he came back to apologize to her. He saw her tears and his eyes widened slightly but his lips stayed in a grim line.  
  
"Don't tell anyone what you heard." He said shortly. Then he looked down at her. "Lunch is almost over, it's time for Orchestra." He turned to leave but for some reason Sakura called out to him.  
  
"Syaoran!"  
  
"Li." He corrected.  
  
"Li then." Sakura said, her voice getting angry. "You might want this!" With that, she took out a hanky from her pocket. It was pink with little bunny designs all over it. He glared at her. "What do you think? That I'm a girl?" She grabbed his hand wordlessly and wrapped the hanky around his cut and bleeding knuckles.  
  
"You might want to think about what you do to your hand before you hit a tree." Sakura told him coldly. He stared at her for a second, and quickly left. Sakura didn't know what to do.  
  
'Why do I feel so left out in this school? I wish I was home again!' Homesickness overwhelmed her as she imagined Readington High School. 'Be strong Sakura.' She thought as she wiped away her tears. 'Be strong.'  
  
[Orchestra Class]  
  
The cello player, Tomoyo, yanked Sakura into her seat. Tomoyo smiled brightly.  
  
"Sakura you're so popular with the guys!" Sakura was utterly confused. Why did Tomoyo always get her so confused?  
  
"What are you talking about Tomoyo?" Sakura asked with surprise. Tomoyo had a sly grin. "Hey- five guys already asked me about you." Then she lightly hit Sakura on the arm. "Even Eriol." Sakura blinked her large green eyes, "Who is this Eriol?" Tomoyo gasped, her mouth wide open.   
  
"Omygod..." Tomoyo muttered to herself. "You don't know Eriol?"  
  
Sakura blinked in reply.  
  
Tomoyo giggled girlishly and pulled her down. "Eriol is the HOTTEST guy in all of Tomeda High! He is also the most smartest guy in the whole entire worl-l-d-d!" Tomoyo sighed dreamily, and dense Sakura realized something.  
  
"I think Ms. Tomoyo has a big bad crush on ERIOL!" Sakura said loudly. Tomoyo stared at Sakura with big eyes.  
  
"Who? Me? NO WAY!" Then Tomoyo smacked Sakura hard on the back, making Sakura cough and sweat drop.  
  
"Anyways, he asked about you." Tomoyo said enviously. Sakura turned red.   
  
"Quit making a big deal out of it already Tomoyo--."  
  
"Class!" Mrs. Foster barked, bringing everyone to attention. "Today I am giving out the solo part to people who want to audition for each part!" With that the orchestra teacher took out a stack of papers. "Who wants to try out?"  
  
Hands shot up and waved about.  
  
  
  
Mrs. Foster looked over them critically and took out her reading glasses and waved a hand at the plump girl nearby.  
  
"Mary Sue, give the ones who want one the solos."  
  
Mary Sue nodded and passed them out. One of the hands happened to be Sakura's.  
  
"Huh?" Sakura peered at the song. "We're trying out for A Maidens Prayer?" Tomoyo smiled. "Yea, it might seem easy, but Mrs. Foster will probably soup it up a bit, make it a little harder for you... I know you will make it Sakura!" Sakura blinked and saw Syaoran receive a copy.  
  
"Yea... maybe not with him running." Sakura muttered to herself as she watched the stone-faced boy look at the papers emotionlessly.  
  
[Later At P.E Class...]  
  
A crowd of children dressed in white T-shirts and dark black shorts ran about the large green field.  
  
"I want three laps!" The tall buff bald gym teacher bellowed to the laboring student far away. Some students found enough energy to yell rude remarks back to the teacher, but many panted and kept jogging.   
  
"This sucks!" Tomoyo managed to pant out. She looked at Sakura and was surprised to find that Sakura seemed quite all right... and seemed as if she was enjoying it!  
  
"Sakur--a!" Tomoyo yelped as she fell over. Sakura kept jogging and waved at Tomoyo. "Come on Tomoyo! It's nice weather!" Tomoyo stared at Sakura.   
  
"Y-you're athletic!"  
  
Then something with a brown mop of hair ran with amazing speed past them. Sakura stopped.  
  
"Who was that?" Sakura asked Tomoyo.  
  
Tomoyo got up. "Well- it is our best musician and athlete... Syaoran Li."  
  
Sakura looked up to see the handsome lean boy run around the field easily, and her face tightened.  
  
'Is that why he's so egotistical? Because he's good at everything? I'll show him...' Sakura suddenly sprinted away. Tomoyo gasped. "Sakura! Matte!" Tomoyo struggled and sprained her ankle.  
  
"Aw man..."   
  
Sakura felt the wind whip about her face as she kept her eyes on the target before her and narrowed her eyes.  
  
'You won't beat me...' Sakura thought fiercely. Sakura kept up the pressure and managed to pull up next to Syaoran. He looked surprised to see her.  
  
"How did you--." Sakura gave him a hard look and pumped her legs harder, moving ahead of Syaoran inch by inch. Syaoran's eyes widened and hardened into a glare as he looked forward and set himself for another win.  
  
"What are they doing?"  
  
"They passed three laps!"  
  
All the students clamored as they stared at the two streaking about the field like cheetahs.  
  
Sakura felt her legs become heavy and her breathing became labored.  
  
'No I wont give up! I need to prove myself better then him!'  
  
Syaoran suddenly gave her a look and looked surprised that he didn't lose her.  
  
"You're-better-then-I-thought." He said between clenched teeth. Sakura looked straight ahead.  
  
"But-no-one-beats-me..." He muttered, a scary competitive look going over his eyes. Sakura let out a gasp as Syaoran suddenly sharply turned towards her and collided into her. Making her fall face down into the mud, her leg in a funny angel behind her.  
  
"SAKURA!" Tomoyo screamed.  
  
Syaoran streaked past the finish line and stopped, panting with a triumph look on his face.  
  
Sakura let out a moan as someone shook her. "Sakura are you ok?" Purple eyes looked at her with worry.  
  
"How could he?" Sakura asked nobody, pain numbing her. "Why did he cheat? Someone who can play so beautifully... why..." Then she blacked out.  
  
[Syaoran...]  
  
Syaoran grinned, he had won. She almost bested him. 'No female beats me.' He gloated as he stopped. Panting, he heard loud commotion behind him. He turned and stared. Of course, he had cheated to win. He could never bear losing... but... why was there such commotion over something so small? He drew closer in curiosity.  
  
"Omygod she broke her ankle!"  
  
"Is she ok?"  
  
Syaoran felt his chest constrict and his palms become cold.  
  
'I... hurt her?'  
  
He suddenly felt very dizzy. 'I didn't mean to!' He convinced himself. 'It was just an accident... all an accident!'  
  
[ Later...]  
  
Mrs. Simmons looked worried as she wiped Sakura's face with a cold towel.  
  
"Are you ok Sakura? On your 2nd week of school too!"  
  
"I'm fine." Sakura answered, looking preoccupied. Her foot was propped up on a pillow to keep down the swelling. "I'm fine! It's all that stupid Syaoran's fault!" Tears threatened to fall from her face. 'If he wasn't so competitive! I didn't know he was going to do something that dirty!' Mrs. Simmons grinned however.  
  
"But the Track coach wants you on their team now. He demanded it." Sakura turned red. "But my ankle..." Mrs. Simmons grinned. "It's fine. It was nothing big, it might hurt a bit, but you can still run just as well." Sakura smiled weakly, but her heart hurt.  
  
'I guess you can't judge someone with music... and how they play it.' Sakura thought gloomily. 'I liked him because I thought I heard his soul in his music, I guess there was nothing there.'  
  
"Martha... Can you get me my Viola? I want to practice my solo!" Sakura said brightly, smiling. Mrs. Simmons grinned. "That is a good idea! I hope you get the solo." Sakura grinned. "I will, believe me. With someone without a good soul, there is no competition."   
  
Sakura gripped the viola and smiled at nothing in particular.  
  
'Father... the musician of our family... told me, without the heart, music is nothing. The most beautiful music in the world is something which is contrived from the heart.'   
  
With that thought, Sakura gently brought the Viola to her shoulder, and proceeded to practice.  
  
[Syaoran...]  
  
Syaoran felt horrible. 'At least that Kinomoto girl didn't tell on me.' He thought gloomily. 'But then I have a wrecked reputation. People think I'll do dirty things to win anything.' With a sigh, he went up his large marble staircase to his room. 'I need to salvage my reputation... the solo will help.'  
  
"I'm home mother!"  
  
He heard sobs and felt something cold enter his heart. "Mom?"  
  
He hurried down their carpeted house and entered the room at the right where his beautiful mother sat near a table, holding something in her hands a weeping.  
  
"What is it ma-ma?" He asked with wide eyes. He put down his violin case and stood at the door.  
  
"Oh Syaoran... you're father is never coming home!" She wailed, clutching a note to her chest. Her tearful brown eyes showed him a piece of paper. Syaoran became cold.  
  
Dear Mrs. or Ms Li.  
  
Your husband/son has been found missing in action. We are sincerely sorry for all the grief you may be going through. Please accept this check and our condolences.  
  
Syaoran couldn¡¯t bear to read more.  
  
"No!" Syaoran let out a small growl. "Father is NOT dead! He told us he'd be back! Father never lies!" But Yelan shook her head.  
  
"But the war is costly... your father--."  
  
"NO!" Syaoran yelled angrily. "Father is coming home!" With that, he fled the room and shut the door behind him.  
  
'He is coming home... I know it!'  
  
Then he stared at piece of paper in his hands.   
  
"You piece of paper... you ruin everyone¡¯s lives! Be gone!" With that, he threw the paper out of the window and watched it flutter away.  
  
"Why? Why must this war be fought? This war is pointless... who is the good guy if both sides are losing lives?" He let out a small sob and clenched his hands.  
  
"I have to focus on other things... Like my solo and my martial arts... Grief makes me weak. I can't let it cut me!"  
  
With that, the sound of furious playing filled the home with angry notes of music.  
  
[Sakura...]  
  
Sakura finished playing and smiled softly.  
  
'This is to my mother... my father... and my brother off at war...'  
  
With that, she put away the viola, and turned in bed to watch a leaf flutter down from the tree.  
  
  
  
To be continued...  
  
AN: I hopes you enjoyed the 2nd chapter! =) Stay tuned for the next chapter! Oh- and remeber to review!  
  
Preview:  
  
Furious music erupted from Syaoran's violin. Sakura was suprised at all the emotions such a ston like person can put into such music.  
  
'Maybe father was wrong.' Sakura thought with surprise. Syaoran stopped and ended with a bittersweet note which echoed throughout the room. Mrs. Foster looked absolutely excited.  
  
"Excellent Syaoran! As always!" Then it was Sakura's turn, and Sakura didn't know if she's do well. She was shaken as she stupidly walked up towards the front of the room. Syaoran passed her, smirking at her with his dark brown eyes as he passively passed by her. Sakura gritted her teeth as she limped upwards in her crutches. Tomoyo kindly pushed a chair up for Sakura to sit upon.  
  
'This is it...' Sakura thought nervously, looking around.  
  
'I have to play what I have practiced...'  
  
Sakura closed her eyes tightly and said a quick prayer as she took a deep breath to start playing.  
  
REVIEW! 


	3. Assigning a Duet

Title: Listening Within  
  
Author: Peonyqt1004  
  
Chapter Title: Assigning a Duet  
  
A/N: I'm sorry about 'Mercy for teh Damned". It got erased due to a violation, which was merely a small infraction. I posted an announcement as a chapter and they erased it. Sorry. *Sighs* I lost all my reviews... For updates on announcements and etc. Please look at my authors profile... However, I will repost the story up in a few days, when I am once again allowed to post up that story. So please be patient. I hope you enjoy this chapter- and I will update this story quickly just to make up for the loss of the other story. Thanks for reviewing- Please remeber to review after you read!  
  
-Peonyqt1004  
  
[Early Morning...]  
  
  
  
"I can go to school." A stubborn voice said angrily.  
  
"But your ankle hasn't mended yet!"  
  
Angry green eyes turned on the woman.  
  
"I know you are worried about me, but I have been out of school for two days! Today is the audition for the solo and I can't lose it!"  
  
Martha Simmons sighed heavily. "Alright then, but please be careful!" Sakura smiled and nodded and turned to Tom and kissed his curly mop of hair. "See you later Tommy." She said playfully as she messed up his hair. Tom stuck out his tongue. "See you later Saku-chan!" Sakura looked up to see two baby blue eyes staring at her. It was Jin, who still didn't trust Sakura.  
  
"Bye Jin." She said softly, waving at him as she limped out of the house with her two crutches.   
  
She really didn't feel like staying at home. More then once, she had caught Mr. Simmons staring at her, and it made her uncomfortable. With a sigh, she turned as she heard Martha Simmons shout.  
  
"Sakura! You forgot your Viola!"  
  
[In School...]  
  
"Are you ok?" Tomoyo asked worriedly as she examined Sakura's ankle.  
  
"I'm fine Tomoyo-." Sakura replied, sitting down in her history class seat. 'I just hope I can survive today.' She thought with a groan. She needed help for practically everything. Mrs. Simmons had to bring her viola to school and drop it off for her in the music room.  
  
"Class! Take out your pens and we are going to start our test today!" He clapped his hands twice. Mr. Rohwer looked positively evil in Sakura's eyes.  
  
"I didn't know we had a test! Aren't you supposed to give me two days to make it all up?"  
  
Mr. Rohwer gave her a stern look of rebuff.   
  
"Ms. Kinomoto." He drawled, "Didn't I tell you about this test beforehand? When you ran out of this room to cry, I told the class about this incoming test."  
  
Sakura felt like she was going to faint.  
  
[After the test... Sakura is walking down the Hallway...]  
  
Sakura felt like she was going to cry. She probably flunked the test horribly.  
  
"Hello Ms. Kinomoto." A serene male voice said smoothly. Sakura blinked as she looked up into the eyes of a tall navy haired boy with a drop dead gorgeous smile.  
  
"H-hi..." Sakura said timidly. "You look like you could use some help." He said softly as he stopped her to take her backpack, which was hanging from her back. Sakura gaped at him. He smiled in response. "I am Eriol. Glad to meet you."  
  
"T-thank you but I can carry that on my own." She persisted. But those laughing navy blue eyes behind the large stylish glasses told her otherwise. "Come Ms. Kinomoto. Isn't your next class math? I believe we have the same class together with Mrs. Rosewell."   
  
[Syaoran...]  
  
Dejectedly. The tall handsome boy with dark brown hair sat down in his seat. His face was etched with pain, and he was surprised no one noticed it, they were either too busy ignoring him, or they were batting their eyelashes at him.  
  
'Stupid girls.' He thought with a growl.   
  
"Syaoran!" A cheerful voice yelled. Syaoran didn't bother turning around, knowing exactly who it was.  
  
"Meiling..."  
  
The tall slender ebony haired girl stopped in front of his desk and peered down at him. "Are you ok? I heard about your father and--." Syaoran glared at her and she stopped talking.  
  
"Listen Meiling- I don't want your sympathy."  
  
Meiling rolled her eyes, "Alright Mr. Xio-lang." She flipped her black ponytails over her shoulders and sat next to him. Syaoran rolled his eyes as well. Then he heard the most annoying voice in the world.  
  
"Right this way Ms. Kinomoto."  
  
His head looked up slowly and caught sight of his nemisis. Eriol. And that was not all, he was guiding about poor limping Sakura Kinomoto as if he was courting her! Syaoran glared at the two, not knowing who he hated more. He noticed that Sakura was dressed rather nicely today. She wore a nice white pleated skirt with a light baby blue t-shirt that had a white collar. To match all that, she tied up the sides of her head with baby blue ribbons. Someone poked his side.  
  
"Xiao-lang- are you staring at her? I thought you didn't like--."  
  
He elbowed Meiling, who let out a yelp.  
  
"Thank you Eriol." He heard her say softly, to his displeasure, Eriol nodded his head and smiled at her.  
  
"My pleasure Sakura."  
  
"You look like you have a thundercloud over your head." Meiling whispered. "If you like that girl Syaoran... I'm going to tell Yel--." Syaoran whirled around to face her.  
  
"Are you over your head?" He hissed. "Me? Like Kinomoto?" His voice rose a little. "The day I like Kinomoto, pigs will start flying and the sky will turn bright green!"  
  
[Sakura...]  
  
Sakura heard the deep husky voice of Syaoran as she opened her math book to the assigned page.   
  
"The day I like Kinomoto, pigs will start flying and the sky will turn bright green!"  
  
She was instantly hurt by his remark. She tried not to show it as she heard giggles around her. She caught the nasty sneer, which radiated from Mariana's face.  
  
She let out a sigh. What a day.   
  
  
  
Later, after the tedious math class, Eriol helped Sakura take her belongings and head for the Orchestra room.  
  
"I don't know how to thank you Eriol." Sakura said softly, her green eyes glowing. He raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Actually, my dear Sakura, there IS a way you can return the favor." Sakura stared at him in utter surprise.   
  
"How?"  
  
"Will you go--."  
  
Someone banged into Eriol hard. Eriol had to redouble his steps and straighten himself, and he had to lean over and pick up all the books he had spilled off the floor. Sakura frowned as she saw a familiar boy pass by them with an insolent sneer on his face. Her resolve hardened like a rock.  
  
"That was Syaoran Li!" She said with an enraged gasp.  
  
Eriol sighed and shook his head. "Ah- my nemesis. But I can't understand..." He looked puzzled. "Unless he..." He looked at Sakura with different eyes and grinned slightly. "Now this is going to get interesting..." He said out loud. Sakura perked up. "What is it Eriol? What is about to get interesting? What were you about to ask me as well?" He laughed and patted her head. "Nothing Sakura. I'll ask about it later. Right now, let's get you to class."  
  
Sakura smiled as she spotted Tomoyo. Tomoyo gasped and turned beet red with delight as she saw Eriol next to Sakura.  
  
"Sakura!" Tomoyo hurried over, breathless and her eyes shining as she averted her eyes demurely to look up at Eriol. "Hello Eriol." He nodded to acknowledge her. "Hello Ms. Dajjibou." Sakura stifled laughter as she saw Tomoyo flutter her eyes.  
  
"What is Mr. Eriol doing here?" He smiled, as always. "I am escorting this beautiful young woman to class..." Tomoyo eyes widened slightly and looked at Sakura. Sakura felt the disappointment Tomoyo felt and her heart give a strange twist.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"CLASS! Today is the SOLO auditions! You better hurry up or I'll start without you!"  
  
Sakura gasped. "Oh Eriol, Thanks ever so much- but I really have to-." He nodded, "I understand." With a lopsided grin, he walked away.  
  
"He's so elegant..." Tomoyo sighed, her eyes starry. Sakura sweat dropped and nodded. "I guess he is..." Tomoyo turned on her friend really fast. "You're so lucky Sakura." She said enviously. Sakura felt something tense in the air and gulped as she laughed it off.   
  
One by one, the auditions started. Some people messed up utterly, and others managed to sound decent, and even better! But Sakura was confident. She didn't hear anyone¡¯s soul in the music. She still had a good chance, until Syaoran went up.  
  
He was dressed in a clean white dress shirt and crisp dark black slacks. The top buttons for his shirt were off and he looked drop dead gorgeous. Sakura felt her face heat up as he stepped up. He took in a deep breath as Mrs. Foster looked on expectedly.  
  
Furious music erupted from Syaoran's violin. Sakura was surprised at all the emotions such a stone like person can put into such music.  
  
'Maybe father was wrong.' Sakura thought with surprise. Syaoran stopped and ended with a bittersweet note, which echoed throughout the room. Mrs. Foster looked absolutely excited.  
  
"Excellent Syaoran! As always!" Then it was Sakura's turn, and Sakura didn't know if she's do well. She was shaken as she stupidly walked up towards the front of the room. Syaoran passed her, smirking at her with his dark brown eyes as he passively passed by her. Sakura gritted her teeth as she limped upwards in her crutches. Tomoyo kindly pushed a chair up for Sakura to sit upon.  
  
'This is it...' Sakura thought nervously, looking around.  
  
'I have to play what I have practiced...'  
  
Sakura closed her eyes tightly and said a quick prayer as she took a deep breath to start playing.  
  
'Please father... mother... brother. Be with me as I play this song...'  
  
Then Sakura imagined herself as the maiden saying the prayer through the violin. For her brothers safe return, for her parents soul in heaven, and things to come. The first note was shaky, but it became stronger as it went along. Soon, beautiful music erupted from her viola as she played furiously and emotionally on her viola. Her eyes were closed and on her face was a gentle smile.   
  
'I will show my soul.' Sakura thought softly, 'My longing... my wish...'   
  
Brown eyes widened as he heard her play. He had thought her first note and some notes following them was very shaky, and he had smirked, but it was wiped off when the shaky notes were replaced with notes of utter fire and passion. His breath caught as he watched her move her torso with the music and he heard the utter longing in her music. It sounded like a prayer... He felt utter defeat but was not upset by it. Actually, he felt quite honored to have such a capable opponent.   
  
'I never knew she had it in her.' He thought with a faint grin as he listened to the sweet highs and the tremulous lows of her notes and sighed as he heard the beautiful utter end to the song. The last note echoed in the room, and grudgingly, he clapped.  
  
Sakura felt her eyes opened and she looked around faintly, blinking her eyes. It was so silent. Did she do horribly? Why was Mrs. Foster staring at her that way? Why was Tomoyo staring? Oh... she must've failed and played something wrong. Crestfallen, Sakura managed a small bow as she proceeded to get off stage, and she heard someone clapping. Her eyes slowly went up and saw that Syaoran was clapping, and looking at her with grudging respect. It was the look a fine musician gave to another fine musician and respect. A small smile lit her face as other people started to clap as well. Tears of gratefulness and utter happiness stung her eyes as she limped down. 'Thank you father... mother... brother. It is you who have helped me with today's audition...'  
  
[Syaoran...]  
  
He knew he lost.  
  
He had played his best and now Sakura had the solo.  
  
He felt the deep pain of failure as he watched Mrs. Foster go up to announce the soloist. He heard her clear her throat and stared at his hands. What did he lack that Sakura had?   
  
"I'd like to thank everyone who had tried out for the audition." Mrs. Foster said happily, "The decision that I made surprised me. However, this is no longer a solo, but I've decided to make this little part a duet." Syaoran blinked and stared hard at his teacher in front of him, who looked quite pleased.  
  
"You do know about the upcoming competition between school orchestras this year... do you not?" She asked the class. Everyone nodded, but everyone was puzzled, what was going on?  
  
"I decided to do something different, and it will work. The two best musicians in this room will do this duet." Suddenly there was a hush. Mrs. Foster smiled.  
  
"Ms. Kinomoto, and Mr. Li will share a duet for the upcoming competition."  
  
There was uproar of confusion, and Syaoran couldn¡¯t believe his ears. 'Me? Play a duet with Kinomoto? I never expected Mrs. Foster to do that!"  
  
He turned to look at Sakura, who looked just as surprised as he did. Their eyes met, and held for a long time.  
  
  
  
[After Class...]  
  
"I never thought that Mrs. Foster would do that!" Squealed the petite girl with dark black hair that glinted a deep purple in the sunlight. Sakura herself was amazed as well. "I never thought that things would end this way..." Sakura murmured to herself. Tomoyo sighed and took out her video camera to take a good shot of Sakura's face. "Well won't this be nice? I can tape the blossoming love between Sakura and Syaoran!" Sakura face faulted and covered the lens with her hands.  
  
"Tomoyo... I don't care anymore."  
  
Tomoyo rolled her eyes, "Don't care about Syaoran? You're lying!" Sakura shook her head. "How can I like someone as selfish and heartless as him? I think... that maybe... I should start liking Eriol-san."  
  
Tomoyo froze in her tracks, her eyes wide.  
  
"Tomoyo?"  
  
The girl shook her head and laughed nervously. "That's fine Sakura, you can like him. He's a better catch then Syaoran if I might say." Sakura smiled densely, not noticing the smile of pain Tomoyo let out.  
  
[Lunch...]  
  
"So, you have a duet with Syaoran?" Eriol asked with raised eyebrows. Sakura sighed. "Yeah... we have to meet tomorrow and practice." The navy haired boy muttered something under his breath. Sakura looked at him quizzically, her head tilted to the side. Eriol sweat dropped and laughed.  
  
"Sakura, you look so adorable when you are confused."  
  
Sakura turned bright pink when she heard this. "Uh- thank you... i guess... umm..." Eriol let out a quite chuckle and touched her cheek.  
  
"Sakura... about what I wanted to ask you before..."  
  
Green eyes widened as Eriol produced a red rose out of thin air. Sakura quickly looked around, embarrassed and delighted at the same time.  
  
"...Sakura... would you go out with me?"  
  
[Syaoran...]  
  
Syaoran looked at his watch and waited for the final bell to ring before school was out. He had to tell Sakura something before they left.  
  
'Why do I even bother?' He thought gloomily.  
  
He heard her laughter before he actually saw her. What he saw made him see red.  
  
"Hey Kinomoto." He said curtly, walking up to her. Sakura blinked when she turned around, her green eyes wide. "Uh- Hi Li!" Sakura said quickly. "You know, about tomorrow." He said softly, looking at Eriol with narrowed eyes. "What time are you coming over my house?"  
  
Eriol just smiled in return.  
  
"Maybe right after school." Sakura muttered quickly under her breath. Syaoran nodded coldly, looking down at her with obvious contempt. "Meet me at this exact spot right after school, if you're late, I'm leaving without you." He turned to leave.  
  
"By the way Syaoran!" Sakura blurted out, her eyes wide and sincere. "You played really well today, I congratulate you."  
  
There was a long silence.  
  
"Hmph." Syaoran replied before striding away. Sakura looked a bit sad but smiled none the less.  
  
"Come on Eriol, you told me you were treating me for ice cream."  
  
  
  
Eriol, looking cool and affable as always nodded. "Of course... but Sakura..." Sakura looked up at him quickly. "You like Syaoran don't you..." Sakura gasped, acting enraged. "Like Syaoran? Pah! Yeah right! I would never treat my worst enemy the way he treated me!" Two spots of angry red colored her cheeks as she stonily looked away from Eriol, who nodded.  
  
[Syaoran...]  
  
Syaoran heard what she said and sighed.   
  
'I did treat her cruelly... but she deserves every bit of it.' He thought to himself spitefully. But then he suddenly felt tired. 'But why in the world am I being so mean to her?'  
  
The words Sakura spoke echoed through his mind.  
  
"I would never treat my worst enemy the way he treated me!"  
  
Suddenly, he was very very tired. When the usual black limo came to pick him up, he was too tired to yell at the driver for being late.  
  
To be continued...  
  
A/N: Sorry- Once again about the other story, btw I will repost it. =) Please remeber to review and Merry Late Christmas to Everyone here! *mwah* Love all of you lots! I can't write anymore previews, I might "violate" another "regulation" again. Sorry. =P   
  
Special Thanks to:  
  
-Emily10. (LOL, you reviews ALOT... but thanks anyways!)  
  
-Emily (Hope you enjoyed this chapter!)  
  
-kikakai (Sorry about Mercy for The Damned being erased... thanks for your reviews!)  
  
-TheQuiet Storm (I hope you keep reading and find that this story goes up to it's potential! Thanks!)  
  
-aLicEdReaMs (Thanks! ^_^ Maybe this story will become as good as one of the korean dramas I watched!)  
  
-ShiintoSakka45 (Thanks for the comment... =) It madde me feel more confidenta bout this story!)  
  
-Vanillamoss4132 (Thanks for the review!)  
  
-svetlaella (Sorry about Mercy for teh Damned being put down... *Sighs* I'll put it up soon- but thanks for the reviews for both that and this story!)  
  
I hope I didn't forget anyone! Thank you and have a good New Years!  
  
REVIEW! 


	4. Practicing

Title: Listening Within  
  
Author: Peonyqt1004  
  
Chapter Title: Practicing  
  
A/N: Sorry for the prolonged updates... *Sighs* I had... troubles. =) I hope everyone is doing alright! Please remeber to review!  
  
-------------------------  
  
[Breakfast...]  
  
"Where is Martha?" Sakura asked, looking around for the petite older woman.  
  
"She went to work... she got a new job!" Tom said as he bounded out of his room in his jeans and large red shirt. "Sakura, how are you going to get to school when   
  
mama isn't here to take you?"  
  
"Umm... I guess I'll have to take the bus..." Sakura said fretfully, knitting her eyebrows together in worry. Jin peeked at her from behind his door.   
  
"I think Daddy is going to take you..." Jin said quietly. His baby blue eyes looked timid but he came near Sakura nonetheless. "Is your leg better?" The young girl   
  
smiled, brushing back her short baby fine hair behind her ear. "I'm fine..." Jin smiled tentatively, backing away as Sakura bent down to hug him.  
  
"Your eyes still scare me. You look like a cat." Jin whimpered, moving away. Tom pouted. "I think Sakura is very pretty! She's prettier then an ugly pussy cat!"   
  
Sakura laughed softly, eyeing Jin as he edged away. "Are you scared of cats?" Jin shook his head but his eyes told her otherwise.  
  
"I'm not scared of cats! They are..." Then he ran off. Tom sighed. "Sakura, he is scared of cats. He lies. He got attacked by one when he was very young." Sakura   
  
nodded, looking sad.   
  
"Sakura, are you going to school or not?" A deep voice asked. Sakura felt her spine tremble with chills as she turned. Mr. Simmons stood there with an impatient   
  
look. "You better hurry Sakura, I have to get to work after dropping you off!" Sakura nodded mutely. Tom tugged at her sleeve. "Don't get him mad Sakura." He whispered   
  
softly, looking as frightened as Sakura. "Daddy is scary when he's mad."  
  
Sakura got into the car and bit her lips as Mr. Simmons slipped into the drivers seat next to her. Without saying a word, he turned on the engine and started the   
  
car. They were not far down the street when he started to talk to her.  
  
"How old are you again Sakura?"  
  
"Um... I'm 16..."  
  
"You sure don't look 16." He replied as they stopped at a stoplight. Sakura firmly wished that she were anywhere but here. It was so uncomfortable.   
  
"Sakura? You look worried." He said softly, and he put his hand on her thigh. Sakura froze, her eyes large and scared as she eyed Mr. Simmons. He wasn't looking at   
  
her face however, he was looking around her chest.  
  
"Um... Mr. Simmons..." Sakura said quietly, scared and trembling. She had on a skirt and was wishing frantically that he would get his hands off her thigh. To her   
  
relief, someone honked behind them and Mr. Simmons had to drive up in front of the school.  
  
"By the way Sakura..." He said nonchalantly as she got out from the front door. "Why do you lock the door at night? It's not safe. We need to be able to help you right   
  
away if something happens." Sakura nodded quickly and made her way out of the car and took her Viola. Her ankle was feeling a bit better so she only needed one crutch   
  
today.  
  
"See you later Sakura!" Mr. Simmons said loudly. Sakura ignored him; frightened at the things he did in the car and more.  
  
"SAKURA!" He bellowed, his voice sounding angry. "Don't you DARE ignore me!"  
  
Sakura hurried into the school building and looked behind her. He was glaring after her with those brown eyes, and he got in his car and roared away. Sakura   
  
sighed in relief.  
  
"Are you ok Sakura?" Tomoyo asked while they walked down to first period.  
  
"I'm fine." Sakura sighed. "But Mr. Simmons... he's acting so strange! He's scaring me!" Tomoyo blinked and smiled, "Maybe he's just getting used to having a foster   
  
daughter in his home." Sakura smiled weakly. "I hope so too..." Tomoyo suddenly hesitated as they neared the classroom.  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Did Eriol... um... ask you out?"  
  
Sakura suddenly smiled. "Yes. And he brought me some ice cream yesterday too! Isn't it great! It's a perfect way to get over Syaoran!" To her surprise, Tomoyo   
  
didn't look too elated.  
  
"Oh." Tomoyo replied, looking stricken as she tugged at her french braided long hair. "You're lucky." Sakura tilted her head, "Is there something wrong?" Tomoyo   
  
shook her head. "No."  
  
[P.E class...]  
  
A handsome tall amber haired boy was stretching out near the bleachers, as he got ready for the usual mile run.  
  
"Syaoran." A high feminine voice whined. "Why won't you go out with me?"  
  
"Because you're annoying, slut." Syaoran replied angrily. "Go away before my cousin sets her eyes on you!" The blonde blinked her eyes rapidly, looking crestfallen   
  
of being rejected. She wouldn¡¯t give up. "Well... I am better then that Kinomoto girl... eh Syaoran?" Syaoran simply glared at her. "Cut it out Marina! Just go away from me!"   
  
Marina pouted. "Oh Syaoran--."  
  
"Hey Mariana!" A strong voice said irritated. Marina turned and turned pallid as she faced a tall and angry Meiling.  
  
"Didn't I tell you to leave my cousin alone?"  
  
Marina's face turned beet red with anger. "Meiling! Don't talk like that! Your cousin likes me!"  
  
Meiling sneered at Marina. "Yea, as if. Get lost!" Marina glared at the girl and tossed her perfect blonde hair and muttered, "Incest..." Before she left. Meiling let out a   
  
colorful cuss word and started for Marina. Marina let out a gasp and hurried away.  
  
"Stupid preps." Meiling said angrily. She turned to Syaoran. "Syaoran... we're getting married next year! Why are you still ignoring me so much?"  
  
Syaoran gave her a look. "Listen- I don't really care what our stupid clan says. We may be engaged, but we will never marry!" Meiling looked hurt. "But--." Syaoran   
  
suddenly became very gentle, but he had a stern look in his eyes.   
  
"I think it's wrong to marry my cousin... and I think of you more like a sister. You know what I believe in! Meiling, things can go no farther then an engagement. It   
  
only helps he by keeping pests away."  
  
Meiling blinked back tears. "Syaoran..."  
  
"ONE MILE RUN STARTS NOW!" The P.E teacher barked. The teacher turned around to Sakura. "Except you. How's your leg doing?"  
  
"My ankle is sprained, just a bit, I think everything is going to be ok." Sakura replied with a bright smile. The teacher sighed. "Well, we need a runner like you in   
  
track team... How about it? It starts a week after you get that cast off." Sakura nodded. "I think I'll do it!" She replied enthusiastically.   
  
"Sakura!"  
  
Sakura turned to see Eriol jog up to her. Surprised, she turned to him. "Eriol?" He looked cool and elegant as always. He had on his nice neat dark colored blazers and   
  
neat black slacks.   
  
'He almost looks as good as Syaoran.' Sakura thought with a small smile.  
  
"Sakura..." Eriol stopped to take a breath. "I thought I'll never catch you!" The P.E teacher smiled apologetically and moved away.  
  
"Sakura, you did tell me you needed help with math right?"  
  
"But why did you come in the middle of your class?" Sakura asked, sounding distressed. Eriol shook his head, smiling broadly. "I found a way to help you! Remember   
  
how... when we were eating ice cream... you said you needed help? Well, I can be your personal tutor!" Sakura let out a small chuckle.  
  
"That's great!"  
  
Eriol looked at his watch. "The teacher approved and told me to tell you... Can you come over my house right after your practice with Syaoran?" Sakura nodded.   
  
"Sure!" He grinned and waved at her. "I'm going now sweetheart. See you later!"  
  
"Bye!" Sakura waved her hand at him and smiled. Things were looking up today.  
  
[After School...]  
  
Syaoran let out a loud sigh as he waited near the end of the hallway.  
  
"Where is that irritating girl?" He asked himself softly as he looked at his watch. 'I guess I'll leave then--.'  
  
"HOOOOEEE! SYAORAN WAIT!"  
  
Sakura limped towards him with Eriol by her side, holding her viola. Syaoran felt his blood pressure rise by looking at his enemy.  
  
"You're late!" He snapped.  
  
"Remember Syaoran? I sprained my ankle?" Sakura said angrily back at him, rolling her eyes. Syaoran felt the instant prick of guilt and coughed to cover it up.  
  
"Fine. Excuses are a load of BS. Come on." He snatched the viola from Eriols hand. "Why does he follow you around like that? Is he your new pet?" Syaoran asked   
  
Snidely.  
  
"He's my boyfriend Syaoran." Sakura said angrily. Syaoran blinked and felt a strange pulse beat in the back of his head. "Oh, right." Syaoran said tightly. Eriol   
  
smiled affably at him. "Hello my cute descendent."  
  
"Shut up." Syaoran growled. Eriol merely smiled his annoying smile and waved to Sakura.  
  
"Sakura! See you later!"  
  
"Bye!" Sakura replied full heartedly. Syaoran marched over to the black limo and yanked open the door for Sakura. Then he slammed the door and got in the limo,   
  
not missing the laughing look on his nemesis¡¯s face.  
  
[At Syaorans home...]  
  
After the long moment of silence in Syaorans luxurious limo, Sakura was relieved when they came to his home. But when she saw the house, her eyes bugged out   
  
and her mouth dropped open. It wasn't a house... it was a mansion!  
  
Syaoran let out a tired sigh as he got out of his seat.  
  
"Open the door for Sakura." He instructed his driver.  
  
"Syaoran! Your home is so big!" Sakura said timidly, not being able to hide the shock and admiration to such a beautiful and vast estate.  
  
"Close you mouth, you look like a fish with your mouth gaping open like that." Syaoran snapped. Sakura closed her mouth and glared at him.  
  
"Hurry up Wei!" He snapped at his driver. "Help Kinomoto with her bags and Viola and bring them to the music room!"  
  
[Practicing]  
  
"Did you practice at all?" Syaoran asked despairingly.  
  
"I did!" Sakura shot back angrily. "But with you glaring at me like that, I can't play!"  
  
"What do you want me to do?" He asked, sounding exasperated as he rolled his eyes. "Close my eyes and listen to your horrid playing?!"  
  
Sakura shot out of her seat and whirled around to face him, she grimaced as her ankle throbbed at such movement. "What is wrong with you?" She demanded. "If   
  
you didn't criticize everything I do then maybe I can play this piece once!" Syaoran glared at her. "Fine! I won't say a word and I won't look at what you are doing..."  
  
"Can you sit over there?" Sakura asked, pointing to the seat across the room. Syaoran glared at her. "Fine!" He huffed and sat down heavily on his antique sofa.  
  
Sakura counted to ten and started to play. Syaoran shut his mouth when he heard the mistakes.  
  
'Stupid girl.' He thought to himself. He observed her from far away and admired the way the sunlight casted a glow about her hair. She was dressed in a pleated   
  
black skirt and a cute white top with a bow on the top. He thought it was a bit girlish, but it looked nice on her.   
  
"Done!" Sakura squealed as she finished the piece. "Now you can play while I criticize!" Syaoran gave her a look and sighed as he took out his violin and seated   
  
himself on a stool.  
  
Green eyes observed his rigid but handsome stance and his brown hair, which fell in messy, mop about his head.   
  
'Why does he look so... beautiful when he plays music?' She thought dreamily. 'He looks different... more... gentle... but something is lacking...'  
  
He stopped playing as he ended his part and smirked, looking up at Sakura. "I didn't have nearly as many mistakes as you Kinomoto." Sakura bristled. " Syaoran--"   
  
Syaoran waved his hand. "Quit those slip ups Kinomoto. I pardon the times when I let your name...ah... slip my tongue. But let us stick to Li and Kinomoto. It is more   
  
professional."   
  
Sakura looked hurt but proceeded on, sounding a bit icy.  
  
"Ok, then... LI... Your music was played perfectly... all except for one thing."  
  
Syaoran's eyebrows rose up.  
  
"You lack soul in your music."  
  
There was a long silence and Syaoran exploded on her.  
  
"Lack soul? I lack soul? Listen Kinomoto, I don't appreciate you saying I don't put something into my music when--."  
  
"Li!" Sakura yelped out. "I wasn't meaning it in a bad way--." Syaoran quieted down, glaring at her. "Come on, let us play together once and you can leave." Sakura   
  
glared at him. "It hasn't even been 30 minutes yet!" Syaoran ignored her. "30 minutes can be plenty. You have to practice on your own before you combine the music."   
  
Sakura sighed. "Might as well then..." She muttered as she brought up her viola.   
  
They played together, but something was lacking. It was as if they were only playing the notes they saw. Sakura felt utter despair.  
  
"Syaoran... there is more to this then notes..."  
  
"I have soul. If that¡¯s what you¡¯re hinting at." Syaoran seethed. Sakura sighed. "No, there are more then the notes which are on the paper." Sakura tapped the music   
  
sheets with a slender finger. "There is also the notes in between, the one you play with your heart!"  
  
"Bullshit!" Syaoran snapped back scathingly.  
  
"Why are you so mean to me?" Sakura demanded.   
  
"Why not?" Syaoran replied quickly. "I don't have any reason to be nice to you."  
  
"You don't have any reason to be mean to me." Sakura countered. Syaoran glared at her glumly. "You can go home now." He hissed.  
  
"Fine!" Sakura replied, grabbing her crutch and snapping shut her viola and viola case. "But can I use your phone? I need a ride."  
  
"Who are you going to call, you mother?" Syaoran asked sneeringly as he took out his cell phone and handed it to her. He was surprised when he saw tears in her   
  
eyes.  
  
"Don't talk about my family that way... with a sneer and a...a horrible soul!" Sakura said softly as she blinked back tears. "Actually, I'm calling Eriol to pick me up.   
  
He has a car, I don't." Syaoran frowned at this.   
  
'My arch enemy?'  
  
"You know... My butler can drive you--."  
  
"To 6789 Pluming Court Dr?" Sakura asked, putting down the phone. He looked at her sharply. "Isn't that Eriols house?" Sakura nodded. "How did you--." "We're   
  
related... kind of." Syaoran replied. 'And I hate him.' He wanted to add.   
  
"Oh? Wow... Both of you are so different!" Sakura said in wonder. "How so?" Syaoran asked her sharply. Sakura tilted her head whimsically. "Well... he's nice...   
  
polite, affable, considerate, gentlemanly, and so elegant... and you are..."  
  
"Cruel, mean, hot-headed, anti-social, and inconsiderate?" Syaoran finished for her, ending the sentence in a questioning tone. Sakura turned red but nodded. Syaoran seethed   
  
with rage.   
  
"You can go now." He said sharply as he got up.  
  
She just stood there looking utterly lost.  
  
"Why aren't you leaving?" He demanded, turning on her like a rabid dog.  
  
"I don't know the way to the entrance." Sakura replied with a tiny voice. "Your house is so big..." Syaoran stared at her and sighed.  
  
"Alright, follow me."  
  
  
  
[At the entrance...]  
  
"Well, when are we going to meet next time?" Sakura asked him with a bright smile. Syaoran did a double take as her smile lit up her face.  
  
"Um..." He replied, turning slightly red. "Uh- How about next week?" He mumbled. Sakura nodded. "Ok... I'll see you then!" She turned to leave when a gust of cold   
  
autumn air swept through the estate. Sakura let out a small shriek as her skirt whirled upward in the gust. Syaoran closed his eyes tightly, trying to shut out the picture.   
  
Sakura was utterly red as she patted down the skirt.  
  
'I'm never wearing skirts again...' She thought angrily.  
  
Sakura hurried into the black limo and shut the door and was grateful when they left the large estate.  
  
Syaoran opened his eyes just as he saw the black limo leave the gates. His face was bright red and he noticed something dribbling down his face. He dabbed at it and saw that he had a nosebleed.  
  
'Just forget what you saw Syaoran...' He reassured himself as he regained his composure and walked into the house. But he couldn¡¯t erase the image of Sakura's rear   
  
end, clad with only a white piece of cloth called an underwear.  
  
'I need a cold shower.' He thought to himself miserably as he quickened his pace.  
  
[Sakura...]  
  
Sakura was still blushing when she arrived at Eriols place. Eriol had a nice house too, and welcomed her graciously. He noticed her red face when she arrived and   
  
questioned it.  
  
"N-nothing! It's the wind... it's getting colder isn't it!" Sakura said loudly, laughing awkwardly. Eriol looked at her strangely. Sakura was glad when she arrived at   
  
the Simmons home.  
  
She went inside and was surprised to find that Martha Simmons was not home.  
  
"Where¡¯s your mom?" Sakura asked Tom. Tom was finishing his homework. "She's still working..." Tom looked sad. Sakura smiled. "I'll cook." With that, Sakura   
  
limped to the kitchen and proceeded in conjuring up a few delicious dishes.   
  
The kids were delighted.  
  
"Where is your father?" Sakura asked as she spooned the mashed potatoes and vegetables into their dishes. To her surprise, Jin answered. "Working."  
  
"SO you're home alone?" Sakura asked in surprise. The two kids nodded. Sakura bit her lips. How could she have been so selfish? She was out all day long, leaving   
  
these children by themselves.  
  
'Next time, Syaoran and Eriol can come to my house.' She thought firmly. After dinner, Sakura called Tomoyo, who was busy working on her video camera   
  
assignment.  
  
"So you'll be going to homecoming with Eriol... right?" Tomoyo asked nonchalantly.  
  
"I guess." Sakura replied.   
  
"Oh... how did it work out at Syaoran's place?"  
  
"He was being a brat, yelling at me..." Sakura sighed. "But his house was large... i got lost."  
  
Tomoyo giggled. "Yea, Syaoran is filthy rich. His mother and father are part of the Li clan..."  
  
Sakura blinked. "What's that?"  
  
[Syaoran...]  
  
He felt absolutely rotten. All he could think about was the remark Sakura made about showing your soul when playing music, and her rear end.  
  
'I'm in control of myself.' He reassured himself repeatedly.  
  
Wei walked in with his drink and his dinner.  
  
"Is mom home yet?" Syaoran asked his butler.  
  
"No, she's still in Hong Kong." Wei replied.  
  
"Hmm... What did that girl say when you were in the car."  
  
  
  
"Nothing much sir."  
  
Syaoran looked at Wei sharply. "Tell me everything!" He barked.  
  
Wei blinked. "Are you interested in it at all?"  
  
"YES!" Syaoran said loudly. Wei smiled.  
  
"She lives in a foster home." Syaoran blinked. "She doesn't have parents?" Wei nodded. "Both died in an accident, she wouldn¡¯t tell me anymore than that. She is   
  
quite a nice girl Master Li. Do you fancy her?"  
  
"Fancy her?" Syaoran asked, looking insulted. "That girl? She's a pathetic little girl! Why would I fancy her? Wei. Go downstairs and get me some tea." Wei nodded   
  
and bowed. Syaoran stared after his butler.  
  
'Me? Fancy stupid Kinomoto? That's ludicrous!'  
  
But then Syaoran thought about her beautiful music, her green eyes and her nice... tush.  
  
'I don't fancy Kinomoto. I think I am just being competitive with her. She's good at everything, like me. She's another nemesis to add to my list. She's number two   
  
on my arch enemy list, beaten only by Eriol.'  
  
He smiled to himself, pleased at his conclusion. He suddenly removed something from within the black jacket that he was wearing over his white sleevless wife beaters. It was a girlish looking hanky. It was stained with dried blood. He sighed. 'I have to give this back to Kinomoto...' Then he frowned, 'But she won't miss it. I can keep it. It's not as if she asked for it or anything...' He had no idea why he wanted to keep it, but he went on a whim and listened to his inner voice. 'I'm keeping it. It's not because I like her or anything... and I'm not gay. I'm keeping this because...' He bit his lips and tucked the hanky away deep into his jacket.   
  
'I'm keeping it just because I want to.' He thought firmly. 'I have to do something about Sakura and Eriol, it's really bothering me.' He suddenly had a horrible headache. 'Why in the world did Sakura have to like Eriol? Didn't she... like me?' He thought about the rumors and sighed. 'But they were just rumors... right? It's not as if I care.' Laughing out loud to ease the strangely building tension in his chest, he grabbed his violin and decided to practice.  
  
'I'll show Sakura I have plenty of soul. I just need more practice. She doesn't know anything!'  
  
[In the Simmons home...]  
  
A tall dark man opened the door to Sakura's roomed, pleased to learn that the door was not locked. He stood over Sakura for a long time, just staring at her. When   
  
she shifted; he doubled back and walked out the door.   
  
Only a few minutes after the stranger came into her room, Sakura jerked upright, sweat streaking her face and a look of pure horror on her face.   
  
"Mom!" She gasped out, but when she looked around, she saw no one. Suddenly, Sakura fell back onto the bed, her face lined with grief.  
  
"Oh... why did you leave me? Why did I have to be the only survivor?" Sakura asked no one in particular. Sakura got out of the bed and padded over to her desk and   
  
opened a drawer and stared at the picture within her hand.  
  
A family smiled back at her. A young girl with brown hair and green eyes was hugging a tall man with glasses and sandy brown hair. A laughing young woman   
  
with a beautiful face and long luxurious curly black hair smiled as she too hugged the tall man. Her eyes were green and laughing. A tall black haired young man stood in   
  
the background, looking slightly annoyed but he too was smiling, just a little bit.  
  
'Maybe... just maybe Tory is alive. Maybe he can survive the war... Oh brother... I'll pray for you... But every night... I get nightmares. I see you die in the field...   
  
and I'm alone...'  
  
Sakura wiped away stray tears and turned to go back to bed, but her eyes widened as she saw the wide-open doorway. Someone had obviously been in her room.   
  
Shaken, Sakura closed and locked the door. She calmed herself down, reassuring herself that it was just the boys.  
  
'It might have just been Tom, curious to see if I was awake.'  
  
But the horrible cold feeling didn't go away as Sakura got into bed.  
  
  
  
To be Continued...  
  
A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! WIth Mid terms coming up very soon... *Sigh* I prolly will not be able to update as much. Sorry people, and sorry for the slow update on my other stories, including "Mercy for the Damned". All my files are scattered... I will try to have everything updated real soon...  
  
-Peonyqt1004  
  
Special thanks to the following reviewers!  
  
-svetlaella (Haha, sorry about Mercy for the Damned as well- I guess the new chapter for that has to be delayed. Thanks for the reviews as well!!)  
  
-kawaii neko ( Thanks for the reviews!)  
  
-maru (Thank you!)  
  
-kikakai (Thanks for the review and I will try to update sooner!)  
  
-magiabruxa (The thing with Tory will remain a mystery till the need arises... thanks for the review!)  
  
-sakura-star2 (I dunt think I included u in my other special thanks lise- so thanks for the review!)  
  
-Chi Koya (I'm glad you like my story. ^_^)  
  
-sally (Ooiing- I hope this got through to u by email!)  
  
-Cherry Jade (That's so cool- you play the cello? ^.^)  
  
Till nxt time, ttyl!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
-Peonyqt1004 


	5. Run Away

Title: Listen to Your Heart  
  
ChapterTitle: Run Away  
  
Author: Peonyqt1004  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own CCS.  
  
Authors note: I am so sorry for the very late update. My life has been pretty hectic and this chapter was especially hard for me to write. I did not really enjoy writing this part of the story, simply because it consisted of situations that I personally hate to actually write about. However, I hope you enjoy it. I know that writing the next chapter will be enjoyable for me, however... This chapter was a bit grueling and I had the largest writers block ever. Ahh- you know that my "Mercy for the Damned" story has been erased right? Well- I'm sorry but I don't think there is any way I am reposting it. I can't find any of my files due to some computer probalems I have to deal with at home. I am planning to finish this fanfic- simply because it interests me still. =P This is actually my first story which is more happier than the other ones. Although it does get a bit angsty later on, it's more shojo then shounen. Thanks for the reviews for my other chapter and thank you for your patience! Remeber to read and review!  
  
-Peonyqt1004  
  
[Story starts...]  
  
It was almost the end of her 3rd week in school, her ankle was healing nicely and she was no longer wearing a cast but a small stiff shoe thing, which kept her from hurting her ankle while it, was still tender.   
  
The tall girl with light brown hair let out a sigh as she sat in her history class, listening to Mr. Rohwer's lectures about the Civil War. Her fingers twitched slightly as she stared up at the clock, feeling as if time was going to slow for her.  
  
'Come on- come on- come on!' Sakura muttered to herself in her mind as she watched the clock with such intensity, it was a surprise when the clock didn't melt from her heated glare.   
  
"Ms. Kinomoto, why do you find that clock so interesting?" The history teacher asked, his bushy eyebrows rose. Sakura turned pink and was glad when the bell rung, she rushed out. She was glad she didn't have the hindering crutches anymore.  
  
"Sakura- what's the hurry?" Tomoyo panted as she caught up with Sakura in the middle of the crowded hallway. "I hate Mr. Rohwer!" She said angrily, "Why the heck does he seem to pick on me--." Sakura's foot caught on something on the ground and she nearly tumbled headfirst into the ground.  
  
"Whoa ho there- Sakura." A teasing voice said lightly as two strong hands caught her about the waist and brought her up. Sakura blinked and recognized Eriol's voice after a minute or two.  
  
"Eriol!" Sakura yelped as she whirled around to face him, but she only managed to knock him in the face with her large backpack. Eriol doubled over, holding his nose in pain. Tomoyo looked frantic.   
  
"Eriol? Are you ok? Do you need a tissue?" Eriol looked up wordlessly, grimacing as he wiped the blood from his nose with the back of his hand. "I'm ok..." Tomoyo looked relieved. Sakura didn't know what to do; she was embarrassed at her clumsiness and fumbled with her words.  
  
"I-i-i... I am sooo sorry Eriol-kun!"   
  
Eriol let out a pained laugh as Sakura took out a hanky from her bag to wipe his nose gently. "Sakura, you can't help being a klutz so it doesn't matter much." Sakura's face changed into one of irked rage, she tweaked his nose with her fingers, Eriol let out a yelp and Tomoyo gasped.  
  
"I am NOT clumsy!" Sakura said heatedly. Eriol touched his nose gingerly and found that it wasn't bleeding anymore. Sakura sighed. "Sorry Eriol." He waved a hand, "Why don't we just go for lunch? I'm hungry."   
  
--------  
  
Today was probably one of the most miserable days in Syaoran's life. Feeling gloomy and angry at the world, he trudged down the hallway, glaring balefully at anyone who dared to look his way.   
  
'I don't understand it...' he muttered to himself angrily. Distracted, he trudged into his Orchestra class and sat down, scratching his ear with his pinky as he stared at nothing in particular. His father was gone. It was so hard to come to terms with it. The paper was telling the truth... wasn't it? Feeling miserable, he buried his head in his arms as he laid his head down on the desk.  
  
"Stupid war." He muttered to himself as the last bell rung before class was to begin. 'They have the stupid nerve to invite my distraught mother to their funeral service. If they could just shut their little traps and leave us alone.'   
  
"HOE! I'm late!" Someone's breathless and loud voice said as Mrs. Foster began class. Syaoran glared at her, feeling as if in the entire world, all the problems were her fault. But she seemed clueless that he even existed. Mrs. Foster's eyes observed Sakura.  
  
"Ms. Kinomoto, you are late!"  
  
"I know that Mrs. Foster." Sakura said meekly as she inched her way towards her seat. Mrs. Foster pursed her lips and observed Sakura's still mending ankle and sighed. "I'll forgive you just this once. Your ankle has not mended yet. Sit down Ms. Kinomoto." At the mentioning of Sakura's ankle, Syaoran felt an arrow of guilt burrow itself into his heart. Mrs. Foster finished the attendance sheet and looked up at Syaoran with expectation clearly written on her face.  
  
"Mr. Li, did you manage to practice with Ms. Kinomoto last week?"  
  
"Yes." Syaoran replied, looking cool and distant despite the strange turmoil of emotions within him. Mrs. Foster nodded. "Will you two stay after so I can hear what you practiced?" Syaoran blinked and nodded numbly. Mrs. Foster smiled a strange half smile as she returned to the class's agenda. Brown eyes watched as a blissfully oblivious girl chattered away with the girl who played 2nd cello.   
  
----------  
  
"I'll see you later Eriol." Sakura said brightly as she pecked Eriol on the cheek as they all left for the buses. Eriol smiled playfully and poked Sakura's side, making her squeal in surprise. "Later Sakura." He replied cheerfully. Tomoyo looked at her friend with a sad smile and nodded. "Good luck on your duet." Tomoyo said ever so softly, her eyes watching Eriol swagger off. "Yeah- I need it" Sakura agreed, painfully oblivious to the pain in her friend's eyes. "Mr. Arrogance is ever so hard to cooperate with." Tomoyo smiled and nodded. She took out her video camera.   
  
"My video camera project is due next week." Tomoyo said with furrowed eyebrows. "I still can't think of anything to put on my video other then some random scenes that make absolutely no sense." Sakura tilted her head, deep in thought and an idea sprang into her mind.  
  
"Why don't you tape things of your life... like, put hidden meanings in everything... well maybe not everything... but--." Tomoyo blinked and smiled as an idea sprang into her mind. "Thanks Sakura!" Tomoyo said happily as she removed the cap from her camera. "You're the best." With that, the purple haired girl sprang off in a happy trot as she quickly made her way to her bus. Sakura smiled and sighed and turned and gasped and almost died from a heart attack as she came face to face with no one else but the ever distant and cold Syaoran Li.  
  
"Y-y-you s-scared me!" Sakura spluttered as she attempted to regain her composure. Syaoran did not say anything but motioned for her to follow. Sakura sighed and followed him, noticing the rather hurt and angry look in his eyes.  
  
'Syaoran... what is it? Why are you always so angry at the world?'  
  
----------  
  
Syaoran heard everything... his observant eyes did not miss one thing.   
  
"Mr. Arrogance is ever so hard to cooperate with."  
  
How dare she? Syaoran didn't know why it hurt him to hear her say that, and the anger within him seethed and heated his veins with hot fire. But, he also noticed the look that Tomoyo gave to his nemesis, and raised his eyebrows and chuckled over the irony of the situation. Poor dense Sakura did not seem to notice that Tomoyo seemed to be head over heels in love with Eriol. He had watched the purple haired pansy hued-eyed girl stare at his ugly nemesis with such longing in her eyes... Why couldn't Sakura just see that and let his stupid archenemy go?   
  
'Stupid dense girl.' He muttered to himself as they entered the orchestra room. Mrs. Foster looked exceptionally radiant, her face was eager as she patted the seats before her.  
  
"Sit down Syaoran and Sakura! I am quite eager to hear how things turned out."  
  
So they started once their instruments were taken out from their cases. It seemed strange, because both Sakura and Syaoran seemed to understand and read each other's minds as they completely let themselves be engulfed and overtaken by the emotion and notes of the music. They didn't even need to look at each other to start, they just knew.  
  
It was a match made in heaven, the duo seemed to know everything the other one would be doing next. Sakura was the sweet sound of sadness and the sound of ever so sweet hope. Her notes were clear and vibrant... Syaoran was the compliment of her notes. His sounded furious, angry, at a touch of bitter sweetness that made the sound of his violin sound like notes, which rained down from heaven. They sounded perfect. When Sakura hushed her notes with her bow and strummed her strings ever so lightly, Syaoran, in turn would slightly make his notes more clearly and louder and then, by the end of the measure they would both burst into perfect harmony. It was a sound, which would bring tears to the eyes of the coldest hearts and the most emotionless of men. Both Sakura and Syaoran were completely immersed in their music. Sakura's eyes were closed, her eyelashes brushed her high fragile cheekbones ever so slightly, as Syaorans eyes were clenched tightly, and his face mirrored the emotion, which he put in his music.  
  
As the music came to an end, an echo of the heavenly music resounded in the room and sweet silence slowly took over the room... Slowly, they both opened their eyes, their face flushed with emotion and their eyes sparkling. Mrs. Foster was completely speechless.  
  
"Y-y-you two were spectacular!" She cried, getting up and clapping her hands. Sakura turned beet red and looked embarrassed, but Syaoran... he looked deep in thought and his ever-serious face was pensive and tense. Mrs. Foster was oblivious to everything.  
  
"We will defiantly win this competition! You two are naturals! It was wonderful! There could not have been a better pair better suited to duets then you two!"  
  
Sakura and Syaoran both flushed slightly as they prepared to go home.  
  
--------  
  
He couldn't understand it.  
  
The music sounded so different... it... felt so different when he immersed himself in it completely. His soul felt momentarily whole and all his anger and bitterness seemed to seep out into the violin and he felt empty from all the horrible things in the world. But it was for just a moment. But he savored the feeling the performance gave him... Something about Sakura communicated itself with him. Why did it feel so right to play with her?   
  
She was right.  
  
Finally, he felt as if he put his soul into the music... finally... he felt as if he did not lack. As they walked out of the school building, he glanced at Sakura from the corner of his eyes. She was completely unaware of him watching her. Her face looked dreamy, her lips slightly parted and her windblown hair made her look like a sprite. Her green eyes glimmered with complete content as a slight smile graced her lips. She almost looked... well... beautiful.  
  
He forgot the feeling he had when he realized that his father was actually gone from this world, and the fact that the Li clan wanted him to come back to China to complete his duty as the Li Clan leader. He was oblivious to all, save for Sakura.  
  
'When she's here, I feel different.' He thought with a slight smile.   
  
"Hmmm, so Li, how are you getting home?" Sakura asked, turning towards him with a slight smile. "Wei is coming to pick me up." He muttered, his previous thoughts shattered. "Oh." Sakura said simply. Syaoran coughed slightly, his face beet red.  
  
"How are you getting home?"  
  
"I think I'll have to walk." Sakura confessed. "Mrs. Simmons has to go to work around this time and I didn't think to ask her for a ride." Immediate concern showed itself on Syaoran's face, although he tried to hide it.  
  
"But your ankle--."  
  
"I'm fine." Sakura replied softly. Her eyes suddenly seemed distant. "It's better then having him pick me up." Syaoran wanted to know who this "him" was... maybe it was Eriol? But he didn't ask. Instead, he found himself firmly gripping Sakura's forearm.  
  
"You can get a ride from me." Syaoran said sternly. Sakura blinked and looked at him. "W-why are you being so nice?" Syaoran was speechless, and suddenly became angry because he felt like a total idiot.  
  
"Because I'm being nice enough to give you a ride! Do you want a ride or not?" Sakura stared at him with open wide eyes. Syaoran heard Wei come up into the school driveway and gripped her arm tightly. "Sakura... I-i don't want you walking with your ankle like that." Sakura was speechless and she lowered her eyes slightly as she winced.  
  
"Ok."  
  
Syaoran let out a sigh and helped her get into his limo.  
  
----------  
  
Sakura stared intently at Syaoran.  
  
'Why is he being so nice?' She wondered as she fiddled with a piece of hair. Syaoran coughed slightly, not knowing quite what to say.   
  
"So- how's Tomeda?" He asked, his voice gruff and harsh to Sakura's ears.   
  
"It's... pretty good." Sakura answered with a sweet smile. He nodded, not knowing what to say next. They lapsed into silence once again.  
  
"Ms. Kinomoto... where do you live?" Wei asked from his drivers seat.   
  
"77 Bloomington Avenue." Sakura replied. Wei nodded as he turned a sharp corner. Sakura found herself suddenly falling as she was jerked to the side.   
  
"MOU!" Sakura let out as she landed on someone warm. Two sturdy hands steadied her and brought her back up.   
  
"Be gentle with your driving Wei!" Syaoran barked sharply as he stiffly sat back on his corner, his face a violent shade of crimson. Sakura felt her face go absolutely livid with embarrassment.   
  
'It's weird.' Sakura thought to herself as she stole a look at Syaoran. 'But something is different... and I feel as if I'm starting to like him again.' Sudden guilt overwhelmed her. 'But what of Eriol? I can't just dump him or anything, I like him a lot... and he's been really good to me...' Before Sakura knew it, she was before her foster home. Wei jumped out and opened the door for her. Sakura spluttered. She wasn't used to this type of treatment.  
  
"No- Wei I can--."  
  
Wei smiled at her warmly. "This is my job Ms. Kinomoto- I am glad to open a door for such a lovely lady like you." Sakura blushed and nodded as she jumped out.  
  
"Thank you..." She whispered as the limo pulled away.  
  
-------  
  
"So you are taking a fancy to such a fine lady as Ms. Kinomoto, am I right sir?"  
  
Syaoran clenched his teeth together and gave his butler a sharp and heated glare. "N-no!" He stammered. "Wh-why would I like someone like her?!" He asked fiercely. Wei looked at his master through the drivers mirror and raised a skeptical eyebrow.  
  
"Why wouldn't you Master Li? After all, her eyes are your favorite color, she's pretty, cute, musical..." Syaoran clapped his hands over his ears.  
  
"Wei!!"  
  
Wei stopped, amused as he pulled into their long driveway. 'I hope things work out between those two, they seem so cute together...'  
  
------  
  
"SAKURA!"  
  
Tom barreled himself into her arms as Sakura opened the door to her foster home. "Tom!" Sakura yelped as she tried to find her sense of balance. Jin peeked out from the kitchen doorway and gave her a shy sweet smile that Sakura find so adorable. "Do you guys want some cookies?" She asked as she ruffled Tom's dark curls. Tom nodded and Jin hurried next to her, his baby blue eyes excited.  
  
"I like Sugar cookies!"  
  
"No! Chocolate chip!" Tom said loudly, Jin tugged at Sakura's shirt insistently. "Sugar." He demanded. Tom pinched his brother's ears. "Chocolate!" He yowled. Jin bursted into tears and Sakura sweat dropped as she scolded Tom.  
  
"Don't pinch your younger brother Tom!" Tom pouted, his dark eyes downcast. Sakura bit her lip and attempted a bright smile. "But it doesn't mean that we have to have all sugar cookies! How about half and half?" Tom looked up quizzically and Sakura wiped the tears from Jin's small baby face. "Come on, into the kitchen we go!" Sakura called cheerfully as she ushered them into the kitchen...  
  
Jin let out a small polite burp and wiped the crumbs off his lips. Jin's grubby hands left stains on the white sofa. Sakura grimaced but smiled at the content look on the small childs face. Then fear he had of her before was gone. He snuggled up to her and closed his bright baby blue eyes, his silky baby blonde hair billowing like a field of wheat across her lap. Tom greedily chomped down the last cookie and smiled brightly at Sakura.  
  
"Wow- I haven't had those stuff for a long time. Thank you!" Sakura smiled gently. "No prob little guy." She replied as she stared at the clock in front of her. It was already 6 and she still had not done any of her homework. Sighing, she moved Jin's head onto the sofa and got up. A piercing ring filled the room and almost gave Sakura a heart attack.  
  
It was the phone. Picking up the black cordless phone, Sakura answered it.  
  
"Moshi moshi? Sakura speaking."  
  
"Sakura!"  
  
"Eriol!" Sakura cried out in surprise. His warm voice washed over her like a tidal wave.   
  
"How are you? Did you practice go well?"   
  
"Very well. Better then I thought." Sakura gushed as she remembered Syaoran's handsome face, which looked at her intently when she fell on him in the car, suddenly she felt very very guilty.  
  
"Oh?" He asked, "Sakura, I wanted to know if you wanted to cheerleading in Tomeda."  
  
"Nani?!" Sakura yelped. "Why would I want to do that?!"  
  
"I don't know. Didn't you use to do Cheerleading in Reedington before your--." He stopped and hesitated. "Sakura?"  
  
Sakura was lost for words as memories she wanted to repress spilled over her like spilt marbles.   
  
"Sakura, I'm sorry..."  
  
"It's ok." Sakura replied, her voice sounding weak and wobbly. "Perfectly fine." She murmured. "Listen Eriol- I need to do my homework before 8, can I call you later?"   
  
"Of course then... C'ya Sakura."  
  
"Bye Eriol."   
  
Sakura hung up the phone and held her head in her hands. The slight snoring and Tom's yawns behind her was drowned out by the buzzing in her head as everything from her past came spilling back to her... after Tory left for the war which had torn their family apart.  
  
::Flashback::  
  
"I wonder how your brother is doing." Nadeshiko said wistfully, her dark black locks pulled back into a firm bun on her head. Nadeshiko swept up the dirty laundry and dumped them into the washer. Sakura quietly folded the clothes that were washed into neat small piles. Fujitaka sighed as he hung the already washed laundry onto the clothesline outside. It was a sunny day but there was a feeling of emptiness in the family.  
  
"He'll be fine Nadeshiko. He's always fine." He replied as he leaned forward to peck his wife on the cheek. Nadeshiko cracked a smile, her beautiful green eyes looking worried. "But he hasn't written back to us for a week!" Nadeshiko fretted. Sakura tried to cheer her mom up.  
  
"I made Oniichan a card... it has our family drawn on the front! We can send it to him right mother?"  
  
Nadeshiko smiled her sweet smile, which was so much like Sakura's.  
  
"Of course..."  
  
Fujitaka cleared his throat. "I think we all need a vacation." Nadeshiko looked at him in surprise. "Vacation? But honey... your work--." Fujitaka smiled his cheerful smile and waved away her worry. "My boss said he'll let me stay outta work for a week. A week of warm weather and warm waters, how about it my beautiful young ladies?" Sakura loved it when he said that, it made her feel beautiful.  
  
"Yay!" Sakura cheered, hugging her father across the waist. "We have the best papa in the world!" Nadeshiko lost her look of wistful thinking and pecked her husband's cheek.   
  
"Yup, he is the best thing that any woman would want. I was lucky." Fujitaka flushed with delight.  
  
[Later...]  
  
Cold water splashed on Sakura's face as they rode the small boat across the beautiful ocean near the islands. "Wheee!" Sakura yelled into the wind as cold salty water whipped about her face. Nadeshiko laughed, feeling joyous and happy. Sakura was glad they had came out here, her mother was no longer sulking and being sad, but she was actually wearing a beautiful bright pink sundress, and Fujitaka seemed pleased with the outcomes of his week off... Then it came as suddenly as it left.   
  
Happiness was ephemeral.  
  
It started raining...  
  
"I knew the skies were looking a bit gray." Nadeshiko said, sulking slightly with a pretty pout. Sakura felt the bitter coldness of the rain on her arms and shivered.   
  
"I heard that when it rains around the tropics, it rains real hard." Fujitaka said worriedly. "Let's try to get to shore before the rain becomes something bigger." With that, Fujitaka turned on the motor and everyone headed for the small cabin. Sakura would never forget that day.  
  
Sakura started to drift off into a light sleep. The gentle rocking of the boat rocked her to sleep and her mother soft singing made her feel comfortable... till she heard a scream.  
  
Sakura bolted up and cried out as the boat jerked to the side. Nadeshiko was already on her feet, her eyes wide and her face ashen.  
  
"Something's wrong! Your fathers not coming in and the storm... it's..."  
  
As if on cue, lightning struck and illuminated the inside of the cabin, thunder rumbled and roared across the dark pitch sky and the waves crashed and tumbled onto the boat, heaving it sideways. Sakura tumbled on the floor as another wave hit the boat and sent the boat rocking side to side. Sakura shed no tears of fear but her eyes were wide and her mouth was dry and tasted like blood. In her fear, she had bitten through her lips. Nadeshiko was beside herself.   
  
"I'm going to check if something happened to your father." Nadeshiko said frantically, patting Sakura on the arm. "Oh Sakura, be brave... it's only a small storm..." But the tears were not on Sakura's face, but on Nadeshiko's pale smooth face. Green met green and Sakura had a terrible feeling it would be the last time she would see those green eyes again.  
  
"MAMA!" She screamed, her throat clogged and her voice hoarse, but her mother already left the cabin, the door was swinging and rain was coming in. There was a scream that sounded like a bullet shattering glass. Sakura leapt to her feet and ran towards the doorway, staggering from the constant movement of the boat. She stooped against the door, rain plastering her hair against her face. Fear dominated her body; it made her strong and weak at the same time.  
  
"MOTHER! FATHER!" Her loud screams were inaudible above the crashing of the wave and the sporadic thundering of lightning. Then the memory she would never forget came to her... as bold and frightening as a sight could become.  
  
Nadeshiko cradled Fujitaka's head on her lap as thunder crashed and waters spilled and poured onto the deck. Blood poured from a head wound and Fujitaka would not awaken. Fright overcame Sakura as she pitched towards them.   
  
Nadeshiko looked up and shook her head... then there was a strange shadow and spray of cold water...  
  
Sakura shook her head out of her flashback and bit her lips; she touched her cheeks and felt tears trailing down her cheekbones.  
  
'I won't cry... I must forget... but...' There was a sigh of wistfulness that spoke more than words could ever express. It was a sigh, which reflected her loneliness and her inner cry of anguish. Her green eyes darkened into an emerald hue as tears, which had not fallen on the day of her parents death finally found its outlet. Sobs wracked her body as she made her way blindly to her room, she did not hear Tom's questioning cry and shut the door behind her.  
  
-------  
  
Light sobs echoed in the large gothic styled room. A tall beautiful woman with long brown hair and soft brown eyes was sitting in front of an altar with her husband's cremated body within a vase. Burning candles and staring at the picture of the darkly handsome man in the picture frame before her, she could not and did not heed the tall young man who stood at the door, staring into the room.   
  
"Oh... why did you leave?"  
  
Her voice was nothing but a soft whisper, which flitted across the room like a light breeze. The young man with dark amber eyes watched this from his place at the door and he left her to her own despair. His steps were short and angry, and his mind was troubled. He pulled on a dark black jacket and grabbed his keys. Wei stepped up from his corner.  
  
"Master do you want me to drive--."  
  
"No Wei, I feel like being alone." Syaoran said gruffly, his face pensive and bleak. Wei nodded and stepped back. Syaoran headed for his silvery beinz and headed out for some sort of comfort then from the realities of his own world.  
  
-----  
  
Mr. Simmons stared silently as he tucked his children into bed. Flicking off the lights, he made sure to close the door tightly as he stepped out of the room, running his hand through his hair. His thoughts came across Sakura, the beautiful brunette who was sleeping in his house.  
  
'It's wrong.' He told himself. 'Why am I doing this?' He swallowed hard and his hand fluttered to something within his jacket pocket. The demons within him raged and temptation was too great for him to resist. With unsteady steps he looked at the clock, it was 9:00; it was far too early for Martha to be home. Biting his lips, he scurried up the stairs and tried the door. To his relief the door was opened. Peering in, he saw the small curled up in a ball on her bed, the lamplight illuminating her room brightly. Shutting the softly behind him and locking it, he approached her.   
  
'It's wrong.'  
  
He repeated to himself helplessly. But he did not want to stop. No, he wanted to do what his body wanted him to do...  
  
--------  
  
Sakura felt something on her face and she opened her eyes, a blob was in front of her and she decided that it must be Tom, because the blob was pretty dark.  
  
"Tom?"  
  
Her eyes focused and she stifled a scream as she saw a heavily breathing Mr. Simmons over her. He grabbed her hair and covered her mouth with his hands.  
  
"One word and I'll fucking kill you." He hissed. Sakura trembled and then started to struggle. She fisted her hands and elbowed the man on the stomach; he let out a small "Oof". Fear made her strong as she turned and hit him aside the face with the book, which was lying on the floor. Colorful curses left his mouth as he staggered and faltered. He glared at her.  
  
"I'll kill you fucking bitch!" He said with a seething angry tone. Sakura struggled with the door and let out a piercing scream as strong hands grabbed her from behind and threw her onto the floor, he struggled with the feisty girl, digging his nails into her skin as he removed something from his jacket. He slapped her across the face as she started to get hysterical. "Shut up." He muttered. He was struggling with the content within the bottle he had removed from within his jacket. Liquid poured out from the blue bottle and he mopped it all over Sakura's face. Sakura gasped, as she smelled the strong smell of chloroform. He tore her shirt and groped at her. His movements were unsure and unsteady.  
  
"Leave me alone!" She cried as she tried to knee him, her fear grew as he tried to kiss her. She recoiled as his wet lips touched her cheek.   
  
'Please... someone help me...'  
  
Sakura prayed for strength and wrenched her arm away from his grasp. With a shrill cry mixed with a frightened sob, she pushed the palm of her hand out and slammed Mr. Simmons straight on the chin. The man let out a surprised curse as blood poured down from his lips. Sakura didn't know what to do, she was feeling very heady and tired... but she knew she couldn't stay. With unusual strength, she slammed into the door and managed to unlock it at the same time. Heavy footsteps resounded behind her and Sakura stumbled as she pulled on her shoes. Tom was in the living room, his sleepy face confused.  
  
"Sakura? Where are you going so late at night?"  
  
Sakura shook her head, tears coming at last as she opened the door to go out.  
  
"Nothing Tom. G-go back to sleep." Her voice cracked and when she saw Mr. Simmons looming near the bottom of the stairway, his face smeared with blood, Sakura ran, she couldn't stay... She ran somewhere... somewhere where she would be away from this world. Sobs racked her body as the reality of her situation finally sunk in. If she hadn't struggled... if she hadn't been strong... then who knows what could have happened? Her body felt heavy as heavy darkness engulfed her. Tears slid down her face as she fell onto the ground...   
  
---------  
  
Syaoran sat on the swing in the park; his teen visage was strange in some place where children played all the time. But his eyes held the look of lost innocence.  
  
'War, what a load of crock... my father died for it... will it ever end?' With a sigh, he got up as it got darker. His deep artistic face was stone cold as he strode towards the parking lot... He sighed as he looked down the street, which led to where Sakura lived.   
  
'I still can't understand that girl.' He thought to himself, running a hand through his disheveled brown hair, he got in his car, but he hesitated, sensing something. Turning around, he peered around at the darkness, and was surprised when he saw the girl, which troubled him so much run towards him... down the sidewalk, in a wobbly path. Her eyes looked lost and her steps were faltering, until she collapsed. Syaoran felt panic rise up in him.  
  
"SAKURA!" He shut the door of his car and ran towards the fallen figure.   
  
To be Continued...  
  
A/N: I have another story I want to put up soon- I might as well tell you guys what it's about before hand. =P It's going to involve a lot of mafiaviolence... but it's more asian based. It's not going to be a "cult" (like those overused american gang cliches) and I'm hoping you will enjoy it. This story was inspired by Gackt and his CD...   
  
A young girl with strange psychic abilities run into a member of an important mafia. When he learns of her abilities, he takes her away and uses her for gaining revenge on the other mafia for killing someone who was very dear to him. What will happen when the young girl can see his death? Will he believe her and trust the girl who already knows how she is going to die? The mafia leader, a cold and calculating man, finds his own defeat in the eyes of a little mysterious girl who is barely a woman, and she sees her own defeat in his eyes. When the famous and dangerous Syaoran Li falls in love with mysterious Sakura, will he learn the secret which beats within his heart? S/S   
  
I know it's very confusing, but once the story is actual;ly typed up, it will be easier for me to sum it up. Till then- Chao! Review! Thanks to everyone who reviewd and I love every one of you!  
  
-Peonyq1004- 


End file.
